Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises
by Raischenzo
Summary: This is a cross over story between Raptorhunter18's Last Bit of Humanity series and my Midoriichi series. Werewolves, Vampires and Demons will clash, battles will be fought, alliances forged and enemies made. What's going to happen when two of the deadliest supernatural beings meet?
1. Prologue

**You guys know what time it is. It's time for the crossovers to begin! I have finally gotten over my cold, and boy did I hate being sick because it meant I couldn't really upload anything for you guys, but now that, I'm feeling better we can get started. Now as you can tell this will be a fanfiction that's crossing over werewolves, vampires and demons, and to my knowledge this has never been done before. So if that is the case let us be the first to tell you how excited we are to be breaking the supernatural barriers that exist between these worlds. This crossover will be taking place between Last Bit of Humanity 1 and 2 as well as Midoriichi and Midoriichi NG. These crossovers will be taking place in parallel alternate timeline where some events have occurred to bring our two worlds together. Also this prologue was co written by both myself and Raptorhunter18, but enough of my rambling, let's get started shall we.**

**The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

**Prologue**

**Barrow Alaska, 2015**

Shego walked out of Amy's office. Her mind going a hundred different places at once. She had to be cured of her plasma powers to be cured of the werewolf inside of her. The cure Kim has in her blood hadn't worked on her. Slowly her head lifted to the sky as a lone tear slipped from her right eye. Fate had chosen to keep her a werewolf, and not free her from the curse she was locked in.

Her head turned to see a group of Slayers walking by. They were escorting some werewolves to receive the cure. She stood there looking at them before slowly turning to see her wife Kim Possible come walking up. She was walking up with Ron, her best friend. Both looked at her. They had been there when Shego had gotten the news. It had flipped their lives upside down.

"Let's go home" Shego said in a depressed tone as she moved towards a snowmobile.

Kim looked at her before looking back to Ron. "We'll be in touch" she said hugging him.

"If you need me for anything, call me" he replied before letting her go.

Kim smiled a weak smile at him before she climbed onto the back of the snowmobile. Her arms wrapped around Shego's waist and her chin rested on her shoulder. Her eyes studied Shego's green skin. To become human once more she had to give up what made her, her. She gently reached up and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"I love you" Kim whispered softly.

Shego pulled onto the snowy runway of the airport. Shutting the vehicle off she looked back to Kim. She tipped her head to Kim's and closed her eyes. She let a lone tear slip from her eye as her head rubbed up against Kim's.

"I love you too" she said softly before getting off the snowmobile.

Together they walked over to the plane waiting for them. Shego made it to the plane first, her hand going out to open the door. She opened it, pausing only to look back at Kim who was walking behind her. The redhead climbed in and took her seat. Shego looked at her before looking back to the town. Three years had passed since she and Kim had faced Dementor and Drakken. To her that victory had meant nothing because she was still a monster. Slowly she climbed into the plane as the engine started. It was time to go home.

**Middleton New York, next day.**

Shego climbed out of her car as Kim climbed out of the driver's seat. They looked around as a light snow fell around them. They stood in front of their house and looked as their children came running out to meet them. Anne, Ashley, and Jimmy, triplets who all were part werewolf, and part human. Kim and Shego bent down and scooped them up happy to be home. Looking up they saw Tara and Yori come walking down from the house.

Tara, a blonde werewolf, one who had been experimented on. She was turned into a weaponized werewolf, meant to do and go places soldiers couldn't. The experiments that had been conducted on her left her body scarred. Her eyes at one time were blue but were now green and blue. She was still a beautiful woman however.

Yori, a vampire with a Japanese bloodline. She was Tara's mate, having imprinting on one another centuries ago. At one time she was part of a vampire death squad meant to hunt and kill Shego. Later it became a squad to hunt and capture Kim, in the hopes of claiming her blood as a weapon. Now though that war was over and now they were friends having joined forces during the war.

"What did she say?" Tara questioned her fellow werewolf.

"That I'll remain a werewolf until I manage to cure me. By that I mean my plasma powers, my green skin, everything that I was before I got infected eight years ago" Shego replied looking at her.

"I'm sorry, if you ever need anything we are just down the road" Tara said before her and Yori left, feeling it best to just let Shego and Kim alone.

Together Kim and Shego walked into the house. It was getting late and they needed to put the children to bed. Once they did they retreated to the living room. Sitting down they watched the TV. Kim sat with her head rested on Shego's shoulder. They watched as an advertisement for the pharmaceutical company Were-Vamp went across the TV. It was claiming to help those infected with either strain of the immortal virus.

"Yeah, like that company can do shit to help me" Shego grumbled as she changed the channel.

Kim sat there before she sat up and looked to her wife. "Shego, I've been thinking about you not being able to get cured" she said softly looking at her.

"It's like Amy said, my physiology" Shego said looking to her.

"What if it's something more?" Kim questioned looking at her. She looked as Shego arched an eyebrow in wonder. "Well I mean I was destined to be either the savior or destroyer of the world, what if you are meant for more?" She offered looking at her.

"Like what?" Shego asked looking at her.

Kim lowered her head, unsure of what it could possibly be. She looked back up to Shego who was waiting on her answer. "I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out once the time comes" Kim offered before kissing Shego softly and then laying her head onto her chest.

XX

**Japan, Next day**

Will stood before the building looking at the monastery where the monk he had killed earlier that day had originated from. He still clung to his P-90 which he had taken from the Were-Vamp soldier he had killed. They were still hunting him and he knew it. He was hoping that Felix with his abilities hadn't found his trail yet.

He walked forward moving towards the building that held what he needed. His weapons were in there, at least that was his hope. He remembered those words Chita had spoken to him, somehow an alternate version of himself had slaughtered hundreds of demons. Whatever he was talking about it would be answered here. Coming to a stop he looked at the door before him.

On the door were two golden dragons with knockers through their noses. He looked around and saw different designs around the doors. Different styles of demons. Bird demons, cat demons, bat demons, snake demons, and countless other types. There was one thing among all the different types of demons, something familiar. What looked like werewolves were painted on the door. He then realized that werewolves were spawned from the demon clans.

His hand reached out and he gripped the knocker. He knocked on the door loudly hoping someone was still awake. Turning around he looked up at the sky as the moon shined down on him. The door opened making him turn slowly to see a man looking at him. He wore robes as well as having a shaved head. There was some type of beaded necklace around his neck. Will bowed to the man who bowed back to him. "_Hello_" he said in flawless Japanese.

"_Good evening, can I help you?_" the man replied in his native tongue.

"_Do you speak English, my Japanese is rusty?_" Will asked looking at him with a smile.

"I do" the man replied in perfect English as he looked at Will.

"Excellent, makes my job so much easier" he said with a smile making the man look at him confused.

Suddenly Will kicked the door open knocking the man to the ground. Walking in he looked to see several monks looking at him. He could tell they were in meditation which he had just interrupted. Smirking Will raised the P-90 and fired on them. The bullets ripped through the monks killing them quickly. Three more came rushing from an upstairs level.

They each gripped onto a bow as they came down to face him. He just smirked at them as he prepared to reload his gun. However he stopped when they did something that shocked him. Pure light seemed to come from them as glowing arrows appeared in the bows.

"What the fuck?" He questioned before the man whom had opened the door for him started laughing.

"You must be a demon, only someone that foolish would barge in here" he said making Will look at him before looking back to the three monks.

Just as he did they fired the pure light arrows. All three slammed into his chest making him stagger backwards. He looked at them as they burned him but that was it. Smirking he reached up and gripped all three arrows with one hand. Wrenching them from his body he growled in pain as blood flowed from his chest. Dropping them to the ground he inhaled deeply causing his wounds to heal.

"No, that's impossible" the monk said looking at Will in shock.

"I am a living testament to the impossible" Will said smirking as wings grew from his back. He growled deeply as he became his true form, his hybrid form. He shot forward and grabbed two of the monks as he stabbed his wings through the third one's gut. His black eyes looked at them before smirking.

The one he had impaled he ripped in half before breaking one's neck. He looked at the other in his hand as his teeth changed. Shooting forward he shook his head violently, ripping the man's throat out. He drained him of blood before dropping him to the ground. He changed back into his human form. He stretched, feeling his joints pop as he turned slowly to face the last monk.

"I'm not a demon, I killed the last one, six years ago" he said walking up to the man. "His name was Chita, a member of the Neko clan. Now I am here because of what he told me. Demons once ruled this land, I intend to use them to exact my revenge. Now, you will show me what I need to do to get to them" he ordered the man as he picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"True once upon a time, demons did rule this land, but after centuries of fighting they were eventually purged from this world" The monk said as he panicked in Will's grasp.

"Bullshit. There is no way an entire race of beings could just be wiped out by garbage like you." Will said tightening his grip. "Now I'll only say this once, so clean out your fucking ears and listen closely. I know there has to be someone or something that can deliver these demons to me and I know for a fact that you bastards have what I'm looking for. I don't like being jerked around, so why don't you be a sport and just point me in the right direction, and maybe I won't kill you." Will said threatening the man.

"I will not" the monk growled before grabbing Will's pistol. Moving quickly he placed the gun under his own chin and fired the shot.

Will looked on as the man committed suicide right in his hands. Shrugging his shoulders he tossed the dead man away and walked through the building. He made his way to a wall looking at the wall he saw the paintings, paintings he had seen in his visions. They were of the Tori and Neko clans. In the were two scrolls, one of a giant black bird and the other a hellhound which he reached out and gripped ahold of . He looked at it before opening the hell hound scroll up. He read it over before a smile went across his face.

"Moniku, the last member of the Inu clan. If I'm reading this right, she's the one who can help me kill Kim and Shego" he said to himself as he read further.

The scroll he was reading from was called the scroll of Jodan. Jodan was a priestess of Feudal Japan that had done battle with Moniku years more as he read he found that the way for him to find her was within a cave just a mile to the north.

In the next scroll called the Scroll of Kimiko was the bird demon known as Kuraiichi Tori. The scroll informed Will of Kuraiichi's terrifying and unrivaled power, far surpassing that of Moniku's. "The ability to blacken the sky with her wings, and spread destruction with each breath she took huh? Now that's a very impressive resume she has there. I can't wait to meet them both." Will said with a dark smile.

Will knew that both these demons were long gone, lost to the ravages of time, but these scrolls were only half of the reason he had come to Japan. He had to find a small statue, one of a monkey with symbols, the Tempus Simia. Otherwise known as the Time Monkey, this ancient relic possessed the ability to travel back in time or so it was rumored and Will was about to find out if the rumors were true. He knew that Kim and Shego had it hidden here in Japan away from any way ward vampires or werewolves looking to do irreparable damage to the timeline, but more importantly its location was hidden on the scroll as well. Rolling the scroll up he stuffed it into his coat.

He turned around and looked at the monks whom he had slaughtered. Taking out a cigarette he lit it up before touching the flame of his lighter to some silk drapes. They caught fire quickly consuming them quickly before catching the wood on fire. He walked out of the building as flames engulfed the building. Turning he walked north.

It took him no time as he walked up to a hill. Stopping he opened the scroll and held it up to look at his surroundings. Moving it around he lined up the terrain with the picture. He smirked when he found what he was looking for.

"Nice try Shego, but you can't outsmart me." He said to himself.

Moving through the woods he walked up to a mountain and looked it over. Stopping he saw it, the mouth to a cave. He smirked as he moved up to it.

Just before he walked into the cave he stopped as the wind swirled around him. Sniffing the air he picked up on the scent. It was Felix, he was close. Glancing over his shoulder Will looked into the darkness but saw no sign of the man. Just as he was about to enter the cave something slamned into him. He was sent bouncing into the cave. Rolling over he looked to see it, Felix was standing there looking at him.

"Hello Will, nice touch burning that monastery but a little too dramatic. Might I suggest next time you kill innocent people, just get rid of the bodies, it's what I do" Felix said as he jumped down to face him.

Will looked at him as he backed up to a ledge. Felix was stronger than he was. He didn't have the need to drink human blood, meaning the hybrid strength he had could be fueled by his adrenaline. Suddenly Felix shot forward and punched him causing him to fall off the ledge. Seeing this as his chance to end the Were-Vamp soldier he grabbed the man by his arm. Together both of them plummeted to the ground below.

As they were falling they traded punches back and forth. Using some agility Will managed to maneuver Felix under himself. He was going to use the younger man to break his fall. Before he could think any more on the subject they slammed into the ground. The impact caused them to bounce across the ground.

Will laid there groaning in pain as he slowly got to his knees. Looking up he saw that they had fallen almost a mile down. He sighed a bit as he looked over to Felix who was unmoving. He smirked, for he had just killed the Were-Vamp soldier. He could hear shouting making him look up to see more soldiers descending quickly. Getting to his feet he staggered around but stopped when he saw two skeletons laying on the ground.

Both were female and clearly both had been there for quite sometime. He lifted his head up and saw it sitting there. The small statue he had been looking for. Walking over to it he looked it over before noticing the inscriptions written on it. They were written in a dead language, Sumerian. This was a language he had studied a long time ago. Looking it over he figured out what he needed to do. Picking it up he turned to face the far wall.

"Feudal Japan, 1551" he said as he turned the head on the monkey counter-clockwise.

The symbols clanged together before a red vortex opened up on the wall. He smiled as he placed the statue into his bag. Once done he checked his guns, knives, and clips to see they were all in order. Smiling he prepared to walk forward when a gunshot rang out. He roared in pain as a bullet ripped through his shoulder. Turning he looked to see Felix getting back to his feet.

"See you in time Felix" Will said before running forward. He jumped through the portal, and once he was through it closed.

Felix stood there looking at the empty space before reaching up and touching his ear. "Radio command, tell them we've lost Du, location, unknown" he said with a sigh as he rested against the wall.

XX

**Feudal Japan, 1551**

Du came through the portal, quickly spinning around, gun up prepared for Felix to come through after him. In a minute the vortex closed and so he relaxed. Turning he looked up to see the entrance of the cave above him. His wings sprouted from his back and he flapped them. He flew up to the entrance and looked around. He smiled deeply as he scanned the area over. The area was different yet, the same. He felt an odd sense of tranquility coming from the landscape as he surveyed it. The area was covered in snow, indicating that winter had set in. Also he began to pick up many strange scents as well, he smiled when he guessed that they were demon scents and they numbered in the thousands.

"I will find you Moniku, I'm the best for a reason. Once I find you, you will help me" he said as he walked into the woods.

A little further North of his position, was a range of mountains, these mountains were home to one of the two ruling clans of Feudal Japan, The Tori Clan. However tonight would be a different night as screaming could be heard echoing throughout the caves that the Tori called home.

"Push!" A feminine voice could be heard. "Push!"

"For God's sake I am pushing!" said the red headed woman in labor.

This woman was none other than Priestess Kimiko Kanosei, now known as Kimiko Tori after marrying to the leader of the Tori clan Midoriichi Tori. Midoriichi sat next to Kimiko, holding on to her wife's hand as the red head squeezed it tightly. She had only been the leader of her clan for a little over half a year after defeating her mother Kuraiichi Tori, and now she was about to have her first child. Midoriichi smiled at thought of her own family life mere seconds away from starting.

"Come on Kimiko, breathe. Deep breaths." The red feathered demon known as Akai said as she and her friend On'nanoko worked to help Kimiko safely deliver their first child.

"You're almost there Kimiko, just one big push and it'll all be over." Midoriichi said trying to reassure her.

Kimiko groaned. "Next time you're having the kids!" Kimiko shouted as the contractions took place again.

Midoriichi couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's statement. Kimiko gave a hard push, as she groaned loudly.

"That's it I can see the head!" On'nanako said.

Kimiko kept pushing and eventually gave birth to a healthy newborn baby. Akai cut the umbilical cord as she took the baby to be cleaned. Kimiko took several deep breaths and began to start groaning again.

"Easy Kimiko, just one more babe. You can do it. I'm right here, borrow some of my strength and push!" Midoriichi said coaching the priestess.

Midoriichi tightened her grasp on Kimiko's hand as the redhead began to push again. Several minutes later another baby came crying into the world. Akai did the same with this child, cutting the umbilical and then bathing the newborn before bringing both babies back to their mothers.

"You two are now the proud mothers of two twin girls." Akai said with a smile. As she handed the raven haired child to Kimiko and the red head to Midoriichi.

"They're so adorable." Midoriichi said.

"I agree wholeheartedly my love." Kimiko said. "There is no greater joy than knowing I will have a family to call my own." The red head said as she looked at her eldest newborn.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Akai said as she and On'nanako took a seat next to Midoriichi. Midoriichi handed her youngest daughter to her mother so she could her.

"What are you getting at mother?" Midoriichi asked.

"Names Baka(Idiot)." Akai said. "Have you thought up any names?"

Midoriichi scratched the back of her head, and laughed nervously. "I guess I got too caught up in the moment I kind of forgotten."

Akai sighed. "Honestly Midoriichi, you had nine months to think of a name." She said to her daughter.

"Well did you think of a name?" Midoriichi asked Akai.

"M-Me?" She asked with an incredulous look. "It's not my job to come with a name for your children."

"Well as my mother you are supposed to assist in doing so." Midoriichi replied.

Akai scoffed. "I'm not going to pick up your slack, you're the leader of our clan now." Akai said as she crossed her right leg over her left. "So act like it." She finished.

Midoriichi growled, and was about to playfully argue with her mother as they often did since Midoriichi became leader.

"Midoriko." Kimiko said catching their attention.

"Excuse me?" Midoriichi said.

"Midoriko, that will be the name of our oldest daughter." The red head said. "It means green child, but I like to think of it as a combination of our names." She told them.

"Midoriko? I like it." Midoriichi said with a smile.

"Midoriko Tori, it is." Akai said looking at the raven haired child, with a tuft of red in the front. Both her and her younger sister had small feathers on their shoulders. "Now what about the little one?" Akai said looking at the small red head.

Midoriichi stared at her red headed daughter, before smiling brightly. "That's it! Her name will be little one. Chisana-ichi Tori."

"Chisana-ichi?" Akai said.

"What's wrong with that? I think it's fitting for our little Ichi." Midoriichi said.

"As do I." Kimiko agreed.

"Then it's settled, Midoriko and Chisana-ichi Tori." On'nanako said as she stood up.

Akai handed Chisana-ichi over to Kimiko so the priestess could both of her daughters. The new parents got a few minutes to enjoy the company of their children. They watched as the newborns slept in Kimiko's arms. Neither saying anything, just wanting to take in the moment.

Minutes later Midoriichi's brothers Hekuta, Murasaki, Wakai and Furui walked in, followed by Ron and Jodan. They all gathered around to get a look at Midoriko and Chisana-ichi. For them tonight marked a wondrous moment for them all, as they gained new additions to the family.

However they would not be the only ones enjoying the moment. Outside the Tori mountains a figure sat amongst the trees eyeing the mountain closely. Her golden eyes pierced the night as the snow fell around her. Her ebony skin glistened with the flakes of snow that fell on her. She wore a dark blue Kimono with a black hem line, that had floral patterns running through out it.

This woman had been waiting for the birth of the twins. The power of their grandmother Kuraiichi is what she sought. The power lied dormant in both children, but only one of them, would be the heir to her power. However getting to them would not be easy, and she knew that Kimiko and the kids will not be left unattended.

A growl escaped her lips as she realized how difficult it was going to be, she knew she was going to have to enlist in some help, and she had two people in mind. She continued to stare at the Tori mountain home, her demonic aura and scent suppressed so she would not be detected. However she did catch the scent of someone or something else, and whatever it was is close by.

She looked down and saw a man walking towards her direction, the man was oddly dressed and was carrying several items she had never seen before. She noticed that he was getting dangerously close to the mountain home of the Tori and would soon attract their attention.

'Looks like it's time for me to depart.' The woman said.

She stood up slowly, and prepared to move, when the man stopped moving.

"Come on out." He said. "I know you're there."

'How did he sense me?' the woman wanted to know.

She smiled as she found him intriguing, and she decided that she would play along. She jumped down from the trees, landing gracefully in front of the man. The man looked her over, before reaching inside his bag. The woman put up her guard ready to cut off his head, if he tried something sneaky.

She watched him pull out a scroll and open, she eyed him suspiciously, wondering if he had some business with her. The man chuckled a bit as he put the scroll back in his bag.

"I've been searching high and low for you, Moniku." Will said.

**That's the end for now, I hoped we gave you something to look forward to. I mean Will and Moniku have just met face to face, will there be an unholy alliance or will they do battle, and what newfound danger has just been brought to the lands of Feudal Japan? You all will have to just hang in there and be ready for the next chapter.**

**Now for the track list put together by Raptorhunter18 and myself.**

**Kim and Shego- Everything gone black- Skillet**

**Will vs the Monks- Circus for a psycho- Skillet**

**Will Vs Felix- Falling inside the Black- Skillet**

**Birth of the twins- Android 16 Theme- DBZ**

**Will and Moniku- Evil Sand Spirit- Naruto Ost**


	2. Chapter 1 Unholy Alliance

**Ok everybody it's crossover time. Raptorhunter18 and I have been carefully thinking this series out while respectively working on our own stories. If you think that Will and Moniku coming in to contact with each other spells bad news, wait and see what we have in store for you next.**

**The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

**Ch.1 Unholy Alliance**

"Searching for me?" Moniku asked, her golden eyes fixated on Will.

"Rumor has it that you have power, well I want to make use of your power." Will told her.

Moniku chuckled. "While I can assure you that I do indeed possess power, why would I lend even an ounce of it to you?" She asked.

"Because, I'm looking to remove two thorns from my side and with you and Kuraiichi's power I'll finally be rid of those two bitches." Will said clenching his fists.

Moniku laughed. "You act as if I should give a damn about your problems." Moniku said crossing arms as she placed them in the sleeves of her kimono. "We all have our problems to deal with, and quite frankly I don't work well with others, especially men." Moniku said with disgust.

"Well I'm sorry to hear you say that." Will told her. "Maybe you'll be more reasonable once you see that Kuraiichi is unsealed and by my side."

"Is that some sort of threat?" Moniku asked the man.

"Take it how you will." He told the demon.

"Hmph, well you'll be disappointed to know that Kuraiichi is dead, she has been for little over half a year now."

"How can she be dead? I was told that she was sealed away by a monk." Will asked.

"She was unsealed genius." Moniku replied.

"Who killed her, the monks?" Will asked Moniku growing a little impatient with Moniku's arrogant attitude.

Moniku scoffed. "Currently there isn't a monk alive who possesses enough holy energy to kill Kuraiichi." Moniku asked, before changing her expression as if she remembered something. "Well there is one person, a priestess. She goes by the name Kimiko Kanosei." Moniku told him.

"Kimiko?" Will repeated. Will's Japanese might have been rusty, but he knew that the "Kanosei" was Japanese for "Possible". "Kim Possible. Somehow she even exists back in time." He muttered.

"Look, who killed Kuraiichi?" Will asked.

"Kimiko's wife, and Kuraiichi's daughter, Midoriichi Tori."

'Midoriichi Tori.' Will said, he remembers the scrolls mentioning her as the leader of the Tori.

However if Kuraiichi is dead then she is of no use to him, not in this timeline anyway. Will reached into his bag and pulled out the Tempus Simia.

"What is that?" Moniku asked him.

"Let's just say it will allow me to stop Kuraiichi's death from happening." Will said as he prepared to open a portal.

"It won't work." Moniku told him. "Kuraiichi will kill you on sight. You seek her power, I say you're looking for it in the wrong place." Moniku said to Will.

"Yeah? Where do you propose I search for her power then?" He asked the ebony skinned demon.

Moniku pointed to the mountain behind her. "There is the power both you and I seek. Kuraiichi's daughter, Midoriichi and her wife Kimiko has just birth twins, one of which is the heir to her dark power."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I don't see how a fucking infant is going to help me kill my enemies." Will said to her.

"Calm down, you men are always so rude. Look help me secure the children and once the child is mine, then I'll help you with your vendetta." Moniku proposed.

"Are you making an attempt to use me?" He asked her.

Moniku smiled. "I prefer to think of it as, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

Will chuckled. "You're as cunning and vindictive, as I've heard."

"Why thank you." Moniku said with a curtsy.

"So how do we go about grabbing the kids?" He said.

"We don't not without a little back up. Mind you this is the Tori's territory. Midoriichi and Kimiko aren't the only ones to worry about. Her clan as well as her four brothers, and annoying step mother will present quite the roadblock." She said.

"Well how do we get past them?" He asked.

"Like I said we'll need back up, and I have two people in mind." Moniku said as she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Will asked the woman.

"Just be a good boy and follow me." Moniku said.

Will sighed he knew that she was going to be a pain in the ass to work with, but he needed her power. However he intended to stay on guard with her, he knows about her deceptive nature and would be damned if she double crosses him.

Within the span of an hour they had made it to a cave, a giant cave. Will could feel a lot of presences within the cave. He looked over to Moniku who gave him a glance before smiling and walking into the cave.

Will followed behind her as they traversed deeper into the cave. As soon as they entered they could hear strange sounds, one Will could tell belonged to a few humans, the others were quite unnatural. It wasn't long before several demons with glowing red eyes jumped out to face them.

Acting on pure instinct Will pulled out his guns they were loaded with UV bullets. After all he recognized those eyes.

'Vampires.' Will said in his thoughts.

Moniku stepped in front of him. "He's with me, I'd like to speak with your leader if I may." She said to the demons.

The demons before them glared before standing down and letting Will and Moniku pass. Will put one of his guns back in their holsters, he didn't really trust where Moniku was taking him.

"So where is this leader?" He asked.

"You talk a lot you know that?" She told him. "It'll be wise for you to be on your best behavior if you don't want to die."

"I'll try not to say anything to hurt the guy's feelings." Will said sarcastically.

"Good, or else you'll wind up as HER dinner." Moniku said correcting him.

As they got closer they heard voices that sounded like they were arguing and as they got closer it became easier to make out what was being said.

"I knew I should have killed you when you first set foot in here!" One voice roared.

"If I had a coin for everytime I heard you say that, I'd be a very rich demon." Another voice replied with a chuckle.

"You testing my patience again Bo'A." they heard the voice say as they rounded the corner.

"Yeah, and each time I get a little closer to seeing you snap Komori."

"Again? You two argue more than a married couple." Moniku said as she walked up to the two women.

Will eyed them both, one was hardly wearing anything, as she stared at him with a dark smile, her hair in a braided ponytail. The other was the obviously the leader, if her sitting on a throne meant anything here. She had red eyes, blonde hair and wore a tiger skinned fauld and cape.

"Mother this is quite unlike you to bring a man back with you." The woman known as Bo'A said.

"He smells funny, what is he? I mean he looks human, but smells worse than any human I've seen." Komori commented.

"Be nice Komori, this man is going to help us attain Kuraiichi's dark power." Moniku said.

"Pffft, I'll see it when I believe it." Komori said.

"Perhaps a little demonstration of my skill, will persuade you." Will said to the demon.

"You want to challenge me? The leader of the Bat demons?" Komori laughed. "You must have a death wish."

"Sure why not?" Will said with a cocky grin as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll take the both of you." He said pointing to Bo'A

Bo'A smiled. "Death wish it is." She said.

"Just don't attract any unwanted attention. We don't need the Tori and the Neko sniffing around." Moniku told them.

Will followed Komori and Bo'A outside the caves where they were going to have a friendly little sparring match. Will set his bag down and removed his black duster coat and sat them on the ground. He looked up and saw Komori and Bo'A smiling at him.

"I hope you're ready for this. It's not every day a human challenges us to a fight." Bo'A told Will.

"Well you're about to find out that I'm no ordinary human." Will smirked. "Ladies first."

"You're too kind." Komori said to him.

Komori and Bo'A rushed speed, moving faster than he anticipated them to move, however he stayed calm. He was having trouble keeping his eye on both of them so he focused on one, and grabbed Bo'A by her throat and lifted her up.

Komori stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Will lift the demon up with ease. "What the hell is he?"

Moniku sat back on a rock just as intrigued by Will's senses and strength. She was beginning to believe that they actually had a chance at pulling off her plan.

"Ok show me what you can do." Moniku said.

Bo'A freed herself from his grasp, and kicked him in the face. However Will was fast enough to catch it and threw her into Komori. Komori was a step ahead and jumped over Bo'A. She dashed in and went for a claw swipe which Will managed to avoid, though Komori left a thin scratch on his cheek.

"Quite Impressive Mr?" Moniku asked.

"Du. Will Du." He told her as he thrusted his palm out knocking Komori into Bo'A.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're taking a liking to him mother." Bo'A said as she got back on her feet.

Moniku scoffed. "Bo'A you know I have no taste for men." She said as she looked on.

Komori and Bo'A exchanged glances and nodded. Will just stared them down, waiting for their next move. Then Bo'A stepped behind Komori, and Will raised his eyebrow at this maneuver. Suddenly Komori ran forward rushing Will, and when he put up his guard to block her Bo'A jumped out from behind her and to Will's left to attack.

Bo'A slammed into Will making him stumble back. She then punched him in the face, and when she went in for another punch, he caught her fist. However Komori was quick to act and grabbed him from behind. Wings erupted from Komori's back as she took flight into the sky.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights." Komori said with an evil smile.

Will smirked and Komori released him. Will pulled out his .45 pistol and shot Komori in her leg. On Komori's end the action was almost instantaneous, she saw Will pull out a strange object, one she hasn't seen before, and the next thing she knows she has a small hole in her left leg. Komori then watched wings erupt from Will's back and watched as he gracefully landed on the ground.

"Oh aren't you just full of surprises." Moniku said to Will.

"Mother are you sure you don't like the guy?" Bo'A asked the ebony skinned demon.

"Bo'A I think I know my own sexual preferences." Moniku told her.

"Then why don't you demonstrate some of your power to Mr. Du?" Bo'A asked.

Moniku laughed. "I don't want to kill the poor man, besides my power isn't something I should be playing around with." Moniku explained.

"Oh no don't hold back on my account, I actually would like to know the extent of my partners abilities." Will told Moniku.

"It's your funeral." Moniku said standing up.

"I'm not sure beating on your boyfriend is a good way to solidify your relationship." Bo'A said with a snicker.

"Bo'A you know I hate repeating myself, so I would advise you to shut up, before you lose your tongue." Moniku told the snake demon.

Komori landed on the ground and dropped to one knee. She pulled out the UV bullet he had shot her with, and once she did her skin began to heal. Angrily she called out to Bo'A to finish their sparring match.

Komori and Bo'A flared their demonic aura as it surrounded. They both had a dark smile as the launched their combined aura at Will. The demonic aura surrounded Will quickly and before he could react, detonated.

Komori chuckled, sure she had him. When the smoke cleared Will was standing there unharmed by their attack, which left both Komori and Bo'A with shocked expressions.

'So he's immune to demonic aura eh? You'll definitely be of some use.' Moniku thought herself.

Will smiled, finding out he was impervious to the demons aura, and edge he would make sure to utilize more often while he was here.

"My turn." He told them as he spread his wings out.

Will suddenly rushed forward, grabbing both Komori and Bo'A. He slammed them into the ground, and kicked Bo'A away. Komori tried to attack him from behind, while his back was turned, but Will turned around quickly hitting her with his foot. Luckily Komori was fast enough to catch his foot, but she was not prepared for was Will using his foot to throw her into the air.

Will jumped up and grabbed Komori and dove back towards the ground. He released her and let her momentum carry her into the ground. Will landed not too far away from Komori and walked over to her. He turned when he heard Bo'A running up. She began to start slashing away at him. Will dodged her strikes, which infuriated the snake demon. When her claws nicked him he went on the offensive braking through her offense with his own. He hit Bo'A in the stomach making the snake demon back away, and drop to her knees.

"I'm used to fighting supernatural beings. The way you fight is no different from the monsters of my time." Will told them.

"What is your time like?" Moniku asked wanting to know more.

"Advanced, your kind is long gone from the world, and humans cower in fear from forces known as werewolves and vampires and myself." Will told her with a grin.

"What are they like?" The ebony skinned demon asked him.

"Werewolves, or lycans as they're better known as are people who can turn into wolves, vampires are similar to her." Will said pointing to Komori, who was slowly rising to her feet.

Komori growled and she looked at Bo'A. "Bo'A let's show him our true power. So you're impervious to our aura huh? Well let's see how you handle our demonic energy attacks. Bo'A we're transforming." Komori told her.

Both demons began flaring their aura again, this time building them up. However Moniku would not have this.

"No, I said not to attract any unwanted attention. You two transform then the Tori and Neko will want to know what's going on." Moniku told her daughters.

"But mother, I refuse to let him believe he beat us." Komori told her, to which Bo'A agreed.

"What did I say?" Moniku growled giving the two clan leaders a glare.

Both Komori and Bo'A stopped building their aura, both wanting to put Will in his place, but they didn't dare defy Moniku's order.

"You two lost, the moment you decided to transform. Your transform states should be a last resort only. Get stronger and better yourselves." She said.

Moniku walked over to Will, she learned a few things from watching him fight, but she wanted to learn more so she had one more test for the man.

"Now I want to see how you perform in the battlefield. There is someone I want you to kill." Moniku told him.

Will just stared at her, wondering what she was scheming.

**XX**

**Neko Caverns**

It was late at night and the Neko were sleep, all except for one. Josei Neko, leader of her clan was still having a hard time resting. All she could think about was her daughters, it pained her about their deaths. How her two oldest could kill their youngest sibling just because she was half demon.

She loved her daughters equally and a day did not go by that she wasn't thinking of them. Josei sat outside the cave as she looked up at the moon. She sighed, as she remembered looking up at the stars with her three daughters, almost everything she did during her leisurely moments reminded her of time spent with her children.

The wind blew by, whipping her hair along with it, and carrying an unfamiliar scent. The scent put Josei on edge as it wasn't demon, it smelled human, but tainted. Josei stood and walked into the moonlight as she followed the scent.

"So you found me out?" a voice said attracting Josei's attention.

"Show yourself, who are you?" Josei said.

The figure stepped out into the moonlight. "The last thing you'll ever see." Revealing it to be Will.

He was in his hybrid state, and his appearance disturbed her. However his appearance didn't matter because he dashed at her, and slammed into her, clotheslining her and knocking her into the ground.

Josei rolled across the ground but quickly got to her feet, only to see Will coming back around. She put up her guard and clashed with Will.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"You're a dead woman walking, so why should I bother explaining my origins to you?" He asked her.

They broke apart, and Josei flared her aura, and she dashed in striking Will in the chest, her claws barely piercing his chest.

"Ittai nani ga? (What the hell)" Josei said.

"Too bad, that might have killed me if I was an ordinary demon. But I'm not a demon and I'm not ordinary either." Will said as he grabbed Josei by her throat.

Will wanted to play around with the Neko leader, but he needed to bring Moniku and the others back to his time so he could eradicate Kim and Shego, as well as the others who dared to stand in his way, Felix coming to mind.

However before he could snap her neck, Josei's claws came to life with gold energy as they elongated. She took a swipe at Will scratching him in the chest making him drop her. Will looked down to see that there were four long slash marks going across his chest.

'How in the hell did she do that?' He wondered. Will then remembered Komori talking about demonic energy. 'So this is demonic energy. Physical manifestation of her aura's power.' Will thought of an image of Shego and her hands covered in plasma.

Will would just have to make sure Josei would not get in another shot. The two rushed in and traded blows, before jumping back. Will spread his wings and shot forward, he moved so fast Josei could barely react. Will's hand pierced her stomach and Josei's claws stopped glowing.

She looked down to see Will's hand pull back. She looked up to see him smiling at her, she dropped to her knees.

"Time to find out if you have nine lives." Will said as he pulled out his gun and placed it to her forehead.

Suddenly Josei shot up her claws coming to life with demonic energy and she slashed at Will. Luckily Will managed to block with his wing, so Josei's claws only ended up slashing through it.

"Hmm nice try." Will said.

He jumped back when she tried to slash at him again. Josei slowly climbed to her feet, she clutched her stomach as the blood leaked from her wound.

"I have to end this now, if I want to live to see the sun rise." Josei said.

However Will wasn't going to give Josei the chance to make a comeback. Will flew forward, aiming straight for Josei's heart. Josei smiled as Will closed in, her claws on her right hand came to life with energy as she prepared to counterattack.

However before Will could get close enough Komori in her bat form swooped down and caught Will, flying off out of view. Josei watched as the bat demon carried her assailant away. She wasn't sure if she should thank the bat demon or hate the demon for interrupting her fight.

However whatever that man was, Josei hoped there weren't more like him. If so Midoriichi must be informed, and she would hate to have to deliver bad news to the Tori leader a day after her children were born.

**XX**

Far away Komori dropped Will on the ground before transforming back to her normal state and landing in front of him. Will reverted back to his normal state as well before getting in the bat demons face.

"What the fuck did you do that for!? I had her, until you got in the fucking way!" He told her.

"Josei is mine to kill and mine alone. I'll be damned before I let some tainted human do my job for me." Komori said.

"Remember this tainted human whooped your ass." He reminded her.

"One lousy victory and you act like your superior to me." She responded.

"Sometimes one victory is all it takes. Face it you lost, which means I'm the dominant one in this partnership." He told her.

"There is only one person that is stronger than me, and that's mother. So fuck off." Komori said shoving him.

"Try that again, I fucking dare you." Will growled.

Komori accepted his dare and went to shove him again, but Will caught her wrists and began to twist them, bringing her to her knees.

"That makes two." He said with a smirk.

He released her hands, and Komori hissed at him. Will responded by simply flicking her off. Komori smiled and she spat some gunk onto his chest.

"What the fuck?" Was his reply as wiped the strange fluid off.

Komori stood up as she wiped the gunk from her lips. "It's a special substance. Similar to the one I marked Josey with a long time ago. It carries a special scent only I can track, you won't be able to hide from me, and when the time comes, you'll be dealing with me." She told him.

"Now I feel special, tell me do you puke on all the guys you meet?" Will asked her.

"Just the ones I want to kill." Komori smiled. "Now try not to get yourself killed, Baka. (idiot)" Komori said before flying off.

Will reached into his pocket pulling out a cigarette as he watched Komori fly away. Will pulled out his lighter as he sighed, he lit it and took a drag of it. "Bitch." He said with an exhale.

Before working on Moniku he would make Komori a little more complacent, and he knew just how to go about it.

**This is the end of chapter one, the next one will focus on Will fighting Midoriichi and Kimiko after receiving word from Josei about it and We'll see what's going on in the future and see what Shego and the others are doing. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter because things are going to get intense.**

**Track list**

**Will talks with Moniku- Danzo's Theme- Naruto Shippuden**

**Komori and Bo'A- Nine tailed Fox theme- Naruto**

**Will Vs Komori and Bo'A- 45 by Shinedown**

**Will vs Josei- Bullet in my hand by Redlight King**

**Will and Komori- Senya- Naruto Shippuden**


	3. Chapter 2 Midoriichi Vs

**Hey guys it's crossover time and that means more LBH and Midoriichi interaction. But here's the question on your minds when will Midoriichi and Shego meet? Just know that they Will lol get it, as in Will Du, you know the bad guy trying to kill everybody, come on Will, no? No ok then.**

**The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

**Ch. 2 Midoriichi vs.**

**The next day**

Midoriichi sat next Kimiko as the priestess had just finished breastfeeding the twins. Midorrichi smiled as Kimiko handed Midoriko over to her. It was like holding a miniature version of herself.

"Thank you Kimiko, you've been nothing but a blessing to me since the day you arrived." She said placing a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"This is something I could not attain alone. It takes two to create new life." Kimiko said as she kissed her back, before resting her head on her shoulder.

Midoriichi liked these little moments they shared. It was the start of her very own family, and there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

A few minutes Akai walked in with a troubled look on her face. "What troubles you mother?" Midoriichi asked her.

"It's Josei, she sent a messenger here." Akai told her.

"A messenger? What for?" Midoriichi asked.

"It seems that trouble has reared its ugly head." She answered.

Midoriichi stood and handed Midoriko to her mother. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked to the front.

There she saw two Neko soldiers standing there waiting for her. "What's going on?" She asked them.

"Midoriichi-sama, we bring urgent news." The Neko soldier said before both soldiers bowed before her.

"So I've been told, what happened to Josei?" She asked.

"She was attacked last night by a foreign enemy." He told her.

"Foreign, like from the mainland?" Midoriichi asked him.

"We're not sure, she says though this man she fought, is like nothing we've seen before." He said.

"Take me to her, I wish to talk about this in person." She said, and the soldiers nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Kimiko said walking up.

"What? That's insane, you just gave birth yesterday. Stay here." She told her wife.

Kimiko shook her head in disagreement. "This guy was able to defeat Josei, that's a pretty incredible feat, I don't want you facing him alone."

"And I don't want you facing him either, I'll take mother with me." Midoriichi said.

"No, you'll need my holy energy. Besides we work the best when we're together." Kimiko pointed out.

"I'll be fine, I did defeat Kuraiichi remember?" Midoriichi stated.

"Don't let that victory go to your head, you did have help after all." Kimiko reminded her.

Midoriichi sighed, there was no getting around this. "Fine but stay close to me, I won't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I'll be fine." Kimiko said as she walked ahead of her wife.

Midoriichi merely smirked. "Shusai. (Smart ass)" She said as she followed after the others.

**XX**

Meanwhile Moniku had returned to Komori's cave in search of Will, he had not returned so she wanted to know if he had perished in his fight with Josei. She found Komori sleep in her chambers, since the bat demon preferred to move around at night mostly thanks to her nocturnal nature.

Komori appeared to be in deep sleep, but she sensed Moniku coming. "Please tell me you have a good excuse for waking me?" She asked her eyes still closed as she laid before her mother.

"Where is Will?" Moniku asked the bat demon.

Komori groaned. "I don't know, and I honestly don't care. Maybe Bo'A ate him." Komori half joked.

"Did he kill Josei?" She questioned her daughter.

"No." Komori groaned. "Killing Josey is my job, not any else's."

"Do you realize what you have done? She'll warn Midoriichi about him, and then we will have lost the element of surprise." Moniku said angrily.

"You think he's stupid enough to take Midoriichi on by himself? She did kill Kuraiichi." Komori pointed out.

"For his sake I hope not." Moniku replied.

**XX**

**Neko Caverns**

Kimiko and Midoriichi walked into Josei's chamber room where the Neko leader was nursing her wounds when they walked in.

"Midoriichi, Kimiko welcome. I'm sorry you have to see me in such a pitiful state." She said.

"How are you Josei?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll manage." Was her reply. "I assume you are here to talk about my attacker?" She asked them.  
Midoriichi nodded. "Please tell me everything you know."

Josei nodded in return. "He was a peculiar man. His wardrobe is vastly different than our own and his weaponry is unlike any we have ever seen." She told him. "His appearance is what continues to bewilder me. He appears human, but his scent is tainted."

"Tainted how or in what way?" Midoriichi asked him.

"I don't know how to place it. His scent smells familiar but at the same time it's foreign. For a minute I thought he carried the scent of the Okami clan, but that scent smelled foreign. It's like that scent, and the human scent was being blurred or obscured by another unfamiliar smell."

"Anything else that you remember, any strange abilities?" The Tori leader asked.

Josei nodded again. "He had the ability to grow wings from his back, like you can, only his wings looked more like a bats. I assumed he might be from Komori's clan, since she swooped down and carried him off. Not to mention that he has impressive speed and strength and he's impervious to demonic aura." She added.

"You make it sound like this man is some sort of hybrid of the Okami (wolf) and Komori (bat) Clans." Midoriichi said.

"Well that's the impression he gave off." Josei replied.

Midoriichi nodded. "Thank you Josei, rest up and I'll have increased security so we can find this man and take him down. Just when I was beginning to like the peaceful life too." Midoriichi commented.

The two women bid Josei a farewell and they left to head back home, however as soon as they exited the cave a scent blew across Midoriichi's nose.

"Blood." She said sniffing the air.

**XX**

**Five minutes earlier**

In a nearby village was Ron. He figured he would pick up something for Kimiko to eat since she just gave birth hours ago, he knew his friend must still be tired. He walked over the fruit stand looked over the farmers produce. He picked up some grapes and his eye caught a shiny red apple. He knew how much Kimiko loved apples so he went to grab it when his hand landed on top of another hand.

Ron looked up to see the owner of the other hand was a woman. She had black hair that stopped mere inches above her shoulders She was wearing a black kimono with white floral patterns, and zori sandals to complete her wardrobe. Her eyes matched her hair, and Ron was couldn't help but admire the woman's beauty.

Ron then realized his hand was still on hers. "Gomen'nasai. (I'm sorry.)" Ron quickly apologized bowing to the woman.

"No I am the one who should be apologizing. I should have watched where I was reaching." The woman apologized.

"I should say the same of myself, I was absorbed in thought, but it is no excuse for my rudeness." The samurai apologized again with another bow.

The woman couldn't help but chuckle at Ron's mannerisms which made the blonde smile as well.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?" Ron asked her.

The woman shook her head. "No, My village is quite a way from here. I traveled such a distance because this village happens to sell the most delicious apples around." She said.

"You sound like a friend of mine; she shares your same opinion." Ron said with a light chuckle. "My name is Ronarudo, but my friends call me Ron for short."

"My name is Yori, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a bow of her own.

"Well Yori it is a pleasure meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around more often?" Ron asked.

However before Yori could answer screaming could be heard as people shouted the name demon. Ron sighed as he too was enjoying the peace that came with the defeat of Kuraiichi.

"Get to some place. I'll handle the demon." Ron said as he ran in the direction of the fleeing people.

When Ron got close enough he could see a man that appeared to be feeding off of another helpless man. Ron knew that this tactic was a trait belonging to the bat demons. He wondered what the bat demons could be doing in the day, they were nocturnal creatures after all.

"Release him demon!" Ron demanded as he unsheathed his katana. He moved to cut the man, but was taken by complete surprise when his sword was caught in the hand of his opponent.

"I'll be right with you." He told Ron as he finished feeding from the guy in his grasp.

Ron tried to pull his sword free, but the man had good hold of his sword. Once he was done feeding he focused his attention on Ron. He kicked Ron in his gut and knocked him back.

"What kind of demon are you?" he asked him.

"First off, call me Will. Secondly I'm no demon." He said as he raised Ron's sword up, preparing to kill him with his own weapon.

Just then Will blocked several shuriken that came from his right. Ron looked over to see Yori running up. She pulled a kunai and tried to slash Will but he blocked with the sword. Seeing this Ron sprung up and grabbed his katana.

Will released the blade when Yori tried to attack him again. "I wanted to attract attention, just not yours." He said.

"Well you got it." Ron told him, he then took a glance at Yori. "You're a ninja?"

"Born and raised." She told him. "We'll talk about it after we dispatch this demon."

Will smiled. "That's a bold statement, and quite frankly I'd be surprised if a bitch like you could even scratch me."

Ron and Yori rushed Will, but he side stepped Ron and kicked the blonde away. He dodged Yori before grabbing her. She struggled to free herself, but Will slammed her onto the ground. He kicked her away as Ron ran back up to him.

"Stay away from her!" Ron yelled, he swung his sword with alarming speed, and Will managed to dodge, but it left a small cut along his chest.

Will retaliated with a kick knocking Ron through the wall to a house, rendering him unconscious. He looked to see Yori getting up and made his way over to her.

"Tell me how do you wish to die? Snapped neck, severed spine, drained blood you name it, I'll do it." Will told her.

Yori rushed him, she wasn't going to let him psyche her out. She equipped herself with one more kunai and began swinging away at Will. She grew frustrated with each miss, it angered her that she could not hit him. However Will was done playing, he was after much bigger fish.

He quickly smacked her across the face, with enough force Yori had crashed into the fruit stand and was knocked unconscious as well. Will figured he would kill Ron and Yori, so that way there would be no interferences.

As her reached down to grab Ron, an arrow made of pure light energy landed next to him. Will looked at it and recognized it as possessing similar properties to the ones the monks used. Will turned to see a red head holding a bow made completely out of holy energy.

"You must be Kimiko Kanosei. I've heard much about you." Will said looking the red head in her olive green eyes.

"It's Kimiko Tori to you." She said as she made another arrow from her holy energy.

"Tori huh? Tell me Kimiko where is your wife?" He asked the red head.

His answer came in the form of said wife approaching rapidly from behind, her fists covered in her demonic aura. Her plan was to cut his head off and be done with it, but Will stopped her attack by simply raising his hand.

Midoriichi had a surprised look on her face. Will moved his right hand, and Midoriichi jumped away landing next to Kimiko. Will merely smiled as he dusted off his left shoulder.

"Midoriichi Tori, I presume." Will said as he smiled, looking the demon over.

"Are you the one who attacked Josei?" Midoriichi asked.

"You can say that." Will replied. "However I could care less about some flea bitten cat, I want you Midoriichi. I want to see the power you used to kill Kuraiichi." Will said.

Will knew not to underestimate the woman who killed Kuraiichi. He immediately transformed letting his wings sprout from his back. Midoriichi looked around and saw Ron and Yori lying unconscious behind Will, Midoriichi growled at him, making the hybrid smile more.

Midoriichi rushed him encasing her fists in her demonic aura. She slashed at his chest with the intent to rip his heart out only for her claws to do minimal damage, leaving small scratches on his chest. Will then counterattacked thrusting his palm out and striking Midoriichi in her chest, knocking her back.

'My attack had no effect.' Midoriichi thought.

"Remember Midoriichi, Josei said that he's impervious to your aura." Kimiko reminded her.

"Heh, then I'll use energy attacks." Midoriichi smirked.

Midoriichi formed a sphere of demonic energy, and after seeing Josei in battle, he knew how dangerous demonic energy was, but he couldn't help thinking of Shego when he looked at the green demonic energy flowing from the demon's hands.

Midoriichi launched the sphere of energy, making Will jump back, he then turned to look behind him when he saw Midoriichi position herself behind him. She then formed a lance made out of demonic energy and went to stab Will in his back. Will was prepared and he flexed his muscles striking Midoriichi with his wings.

Midoriichi crashed through the walls of a house and into a table. She sat up and shook her head. She looked to see a family hiding huddled together in a corner. She then figured that there must be others doing the same, she would have to be careful in this fight if she didn't want any unintentional deaths on her hands.

Will dodged Kimiko's arrows, as he made his way towards the priestess. Will blocked an arrow with his wing, feeling the sting of Kimiko's holy energy. Kimiko looked on with widened eyes at how her power had diminished.

"You really should have stayed home." Will said with a dark smile as he pulled his wing back.

Childbirth had weakened Kimiko's power drastically, and she knew this, she just didn't anticipate on being this weak. Will rushed her and Kimiko jumped back, this time forming more than one arrow with her bow.

"Seisei-ho: Jinsokuna koshi! (Purification Technique: Rapid light arrows)" Kimiko said.

Not expecting the red head to pull off such an attack, Will took the full brunt of the attack. His chest smoked as more than twenty arrows jutted out from it. Luckily do to Kimiko's weakened condition, they felt like mosquito bites. Kimiko was tired and her bow faded from her hands.

"You done?" Will said as he picked her up by her throat. "I am."

Will was going to drink her dry, and present her ruined corpse to Midoriichi, but Kimiko still had a trick up her sleeve as her body emitted a white glow. Will's hand began to immediately start smoking as the holy energy ate away at him. She then blasted him with a pulse wave of holy energy, pushing Will back.

Will's skin sizzled from the holy energy threatening to purify him. He chuckled as he looked at Kimiko.

"Are you joking? No, it was just so pathetic I just assumed." He said as he knocked Kimiko back with a powerful gust from his wings.

Kimiko looked on with a frightened expression as Will advanced towards her. Was she really about to be killed, to be separated from her children a day after giving birth to them? Luckily she was saved by her wife as Midoriichi grabbed him and took off into the sky.

She punched him across the face several times, before he blocked her next punch and kicked off of her. Midoriichi stayed on the offensive as she tried to impale Will with her lance. Will countered her strikes, and parried her lance and hit Midoriichi hard in her stomach.

Midoriichi was wide open and Will took full advantage of that. He punched her hard with his left across the jaw, and then slashed her with his claws, spilling blood. He followed up with a roundhouse knocking the Tori leader back. He flew after and hit her in the back knocking her towards the ground.

Midoriichi was able to control her descent and saw Will diving down after her. She charged a beam of demonic energy in her mouth and discharged it. Will maneuvered around the beam as he continued his descent. Midoriichi waited until he was close enough before dodging him. She had another beam of energy charged and she now had a clear shot.

Midoriichi was going to fire the beam, but she took notice of the village down below. If she fired the beam it would kill most of the villagers in the impact. Midoriichi turned her head and fired the beam a nearby mountain range, destroying the peak of the mountain. Will smiled evilly at Midoriichi's display of weakness.

He pulled his .45's and opened fire on the bird demon. The bullets pierced her wings, arms, shoulders, and legs wounding Midoriichi. Flying upward, he landed a powerful blow to her stomach once again, and thrusted her higher into the air. Flying up after her he hit her with a lariat making Midoriichi cough up blood, but to finish his high air assault, he grabbed Midoriichi by her and flew back down to the ground quickly.

The impact created a shockwave blowing back Kimiko and any surrounding buildings, created a dust cloud. When the dust cloud disappeared Will was standing over Midoriichi in the crater they created.

"I would have taken the shot." He told her. "You're too compassionate, and it just cost you your life. I can't believe someone as weak as you beat Kuraiichi." Will told her as he planned to put a bullet through her head. "Sayonara. (Goodbye)"

However he felt an arrow pierce his back, making him growl in pain.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Kimiko growled.

Will jumped out of the crater and into her face. "Fine, I'll kill you first." He said immediately grabbing Kimiko and raising her into the air.

He opened his mouth as his fangs grew longer, he pulled Kimiko in closer. He hissed as he was mere inches from her neck. Suddenly an explosion barraged him, making him drop the red head. Will looked up to see another woman standing in front of Kimiko, she wore the same outfit as Kimko but her hair was black and her eyes were hazel, and filled with determination to protect her friend.

"Who the fuck are you?" Will asked.

"The last damn thing you'll ever see." The woman told him.

Will rushed her, she was no different from any other human he's faced, whether here in the past or in his time back home in the future. Unfortunately Will was about to learn that this priestess was no ordinary woman.

"Shinseina gijutsu: Dai hamaya! (Holy technique: Large holy arrow) She said.

She released an arrow that was rich with holy energy and larger than any arrow Kimiko had shot. The arrow crashed into Will, carrying him back before detonating. Still sensing Will's energy she prepared to fire another arrow.

She watched as Will pulled himself from the wreckage of a small shack, he was wounded, from the holy energy. His left wing was damaged a bit, he was bleeding and his body felt completely numb. Will decided it would be best to pull back for now, but he would be keeping his eye on the new priestess. Taking flight as best as his injured wings would let him, he left them behind with the wreckage they had created.

The woman walked over to the crater and pulled Midoriichi from it. She laid her next to Kimiko who was in bad shape as well. "Looks like I got here just in time." She said to the red head.

"You always did, thank you Jodan." Kimiko said to her friend.

"Rest now, I'll handle it from here." Jodan said as she went to gather the others.

**This is the end of this chapter, I mean how could we do a Midoriichi anything and not have Jodan in it, and if this chapter didn't explain it, I'll say it. Jodan is a stronger priestess than Kimiko. I mean just imagine how big that light arrow must have been. Any way the next chapter will focus on Kim and Shego as that was supposed to be this chapter's focus. So look forward to seeing Kim, Shego, Tara and Yori as well as the young ones, for what might be a light hearted and good time.**

**Track list**

**Opening- Morning-Naruto Ost**

**Meeting with Josei-Shimei-Witchblade**

**Ron meets Yori-Daylight of Konoha-Naruto Ost**

**Ron and Yori vs Will-Land of Confusion-Disturbed**

**Midoriichi and Kimiko vs Will-The Animal-Disturbed**

**Will vs Jodan-Brave-Witchblade**

**Ending- Nothing can be explained-Bleach**

**As always I'd like to thank you for reading and stay tuned for more Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises.**


	4. Chapter 3 Aftermath

**Ok the next chapter is up and was co-written by Raptorhunter18, so say thank you everybody lol. Here we see that the LBH characters have been up to. What o Kimiko and the others? Well we'll get to them in time.**

**Ch. 3 Aftermath**

**Middleton New York, 2015**

Shego sat up from bed and looked around, the sun shone through her window making her sigh a bit. It had been a few days since she had learned the cure for the lycanthrope virus hadn't worked on her. Since then she had gotten very little sleep let alone eating very much. Getting up from her bed she groaned as she moved to the restroom.

Walking in she looked at herself in the mirror. Now when she did she saw just a monster. She couldn't be cured, so she just saw a monster. Letting out a heartbroken sigh she climbed into the shower. As she did she had to remind herself what that night was. It was the night of the full moon meaning she would change. Lowering her head she let the hot water rush over her head.

XX

Kim had woken up with Shego and looked as she skulked away into the bathroom. Her wife was stressed out affecting both of them. She sat up from the bed and listened as the sound of the shower kicking on. Sitting up from the bed she remembered that it was the full moon tonight. Shego was going to have to change, and maybe there could be a way to help her. Getting off the bed she grabbed her phone before walking out of the bedroom.

She dialed a number and put it up to her ear. She listened to the ringing and waited. A minute passed and the phone was answered by Tara. "Tara, it's Kim" she said into her phone.

_"Hey Kim, what's up?" _She heard the blonde werewolf reply to her.

"I need your help, Shego is in a depression slump right now she needs help. I know its the full moon tonight and so she'll change. I know you don't have to anymore but I'm wondering if you'd change with her just to stay with her?" Kim asked softly, feeling bad for how fate has turned on her wife.

_"Yeah, I'll definitely go with her tonight" _Tara replied making Kim smile a bit.

"Thank you" she said hanging the phone up.

Walking into the kitchen she began to brew a pot of coffee for her and Shego. Her attention was grabbed by some laughing making her look into the living room. Looking in she saw the children playing with their toys. She smiled slightly as she leaned up against the wall.

Looking to the steps she watched as Shego came walking down to her side. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in close. They were looking on as the children continued to play with their toys. Looking up she saw the slight smile move across Shego's face. She then saw it, the one thing that made Shego happy. It was their children.

The smell of coffee whiffed through the house. Together they walked into the kitchen and Kim grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. She passed one to Shego who took it and filled it up. Moving over she took a seat at the head of the table. Kim looked at her before moving up behind her. She draped her arms over Shego's shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, and I always will no matter what" she said softly making Shego look back at her.

"I love you too, it's just that I dreamed that I would be human again. Now it seems like that dream will never come true" she replied rubbing her hands softly.

"You will be human again someday, I swear it" Kim said softly before placing a soft kiss onto Shego's lips.

Shego kissed her back before looking into her eyes, she saw it. Kim was determined to fix her and make her human once more. She smiled at her before tipping her head to her wife's. Their love for one another radiating around them. Suddenly three pairs of arms wrapped around them making them laugh as they looked down to their children. Their children had come in to join them in their moment making them smile more

XX

The sun was setting over the city and this meant it was time for Shego to go to the woods. Her and Kim got the kids situated into the car and together they climbed in. As they did Kim could see that Shego was visibly upset. She leaned over and kissed her softly trying to help her a bit. Slowly she pulled away from Shego and smiled at her.

Shego gave her a heartbroken smirk before she started the car and they drove to a wooded lot. It wasn't far from their home which is what Shego chose just as a precaution in case of something ever happening. They pulled up to the woods and to Shego's surprise she saw Tara standing there looking at them. She stopped the car and looked to Kim who looked back at her.

"What's Tara doing here?" She questioned her wife.

"I asked her to come to change with you. I know you're going through a tough time I thought it'd be best for you to be around friends" Kim replied looking at her.

Shego looked at her before looking back to Tara who was smiling at her. Slowly she looked back to Kim and kissed her softly. "Thank you" she said softly before she climbed out of the car.

Kim climbed out with her and together they moved to the front of the car. She looked on as both Tara and Shego stripped down to nothing. They gave her their clothes and slowly walked into the woods. Kim smiled a bit before moving back to the car. She opened the door but stopped. She heard a soft growling, coming from the backseat of the car.

Her children were struggling to get free from their car seats. As she looked at them she saw it, their eyes had slit pupils and were different colors. She knew right then what was going on, they were transforming. They were turning into wolves. Anne, Ashley, and Jimmy, they were changing like Shego. "Samantha" she screamed loudly as she moved to the backseat of the car.

XX

**Feudal Japan, Tori Mountains 1551**

Eyes opened to a cavernous ceiling. Kimiko sat up and noticed that she was bandaged up, around her torso and head. Looking to her right she saw an old friend of hers. Priestess Jodan was the title she went by. She was a dear friend who became like a sister to Kimiko as they trained together years ago.

Kimiko now owed her life to Jodan, if she hadn't shown up when she did she surely would have died. She looked to see that Jodan was working on Ron. His injuries were a little more serious since he fought their shared enemy directly, she also noticed a raven haired woman still lying unconscious next to her.

She looked around for Midoriichi, where was her wife? She feared the worst when she could not locate her in the room.

"Midoriichi is tending to the children, you can relax Kimiko." Jodan said.

"Is she ok?" Kimiko asked.

"She's a demon she'll be fine, they heal a lot faster from their wounds than we do." She said as she finished cleaning Ron's wounds.

"How did you get us back home?" She asked Jodan.

"Some men in the village helped me. They weren't too keen on taking you up the side of the mountain, but luckily that's where the Tori clan took over. Also Kimiko I think you can stand to lose a couple of pounds." Jodan said joking with her old friend.

"I think she looks great." Midoriichi said walking in with her mother Akai close behind. Midoriichi was holding both of the twins as she sat down next to Kimiko.

Kimiko looked her over, Midoriichi's wounds had completely healed. She might not be at full strength, but she looked good as new, it had to be because she is a Daiyokai now.

Jodan smiled as she looked at the two. Their kids were like miniature versions of their parents, she wondered if they would adopt their parents mannerisms as well.

"While I am grateful for your aid Jodan, I must know. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Demon hunting." Jodan simply answered as she began bandaging Ron's broken arm. "I'm hunting a demon, a powerful one. She has assumed many disguises, recently taking the forms of one my traveling companions, and my deceased lover." Jodan said clenching her fist. "I chased her north, and found myself here." She explained.

"Have you seen what this demon looks like?" Midoriichi asked as she cradled the twins in her arms.

"Yes, just once I was able to expose her true form during battle. She has long dark flowing hair and ebony skin. She has golden eyes and a terrifying aura, far darker than Kuraiichi's was rumored to be. Her powers are horrifying as well, she also carries the Mark of Hell on her right arm." Jodan told them.

"How do you know?" Akai asked as she became interested in this subject.

"I saw the mark myself, and I saw her raise the dead." Jodan said.

"What's the Mark of Hell?" Midoriichi asked.

"It's a pentagram symbol, of a five pointed star, within a circle. The two tips are pointed upward with the remaining three facing downward. It also serves as a contract binding, cosigning it's wearer to hell upon death. The mark grants phenomenal power and with it the ability to raise the dead." Akai said. "Though I only know of one demon that is linked with such great power."

"This demon, she wouldn't go by Moniku Utsukushi would she?" Jodan asked.

Akai's eyes widened. "M-Moniku? That's who you're chasing!?" Akai asked.

Midoriichi looked on as her mother's face went pale. Who was Moniku and how bad was she?

"Heed my words and stay away from her if you value your life." She told Jodan. "That goes for you as well." She said looking at Midoriichi.

"What why me?" She asked.

"Moniku is far worse than Kuraiichi. As a matter of fact she's the one who trained Kuraiichi. This is the only warning I'll give you. Don't go picking a fight with her and if you see her don't turn your back to her."

"Have you met her?" Kimiko asked as she took hold of Midoriko.

"Yes I have, twice in fact. It only took two times for me to understand the kind of person she was. The hatred in her eyes, the fire that burned in them as she stared at me at our clan. You can tell how strong and how dangerous someone is by just looking them in their eyes." Akai said.

"Now promise me, you won't go anywhere near her." Akai said.

Midoriichi could see the seriousness in the look of her mother. This Moniku had her visibly upset and just hearing that the demon had returned had deeply unnerved her. Midoriichi let out a sigh. "I promise." She said which seemed to ease Akai's tension a bit.

Jodan on the other hand had a more personal score with the demon. Moniku not only killed her friends and her lover, but she masqueraded around wearing their faces, pretending to be them. She would put Moniku in the ground if it was the last thing she did.

It got Kimiko thinking however. "Moniku wouldn't have anything to do with the man we fought earlier would it?" She asked.

"Perhaps, however Moniku's known accomplices are her last two apprentices, Komori and Bo'A, so I would doubt it, but not dismiss it." Akai said.

Just the mere mentioning of that man's name made Midoriichi's blood boil. "Next time I see him, I'll kill him!" She growled. "Next time I'll rip him to shreds!"

Midoriichi's little outburst woke the twins, causing them to cry which prompted a glare from Kimiko.

"I know you're made Midoriichi-sama." Jodan said to her. "This man attacked your friends, and almost killed your wife, and humiliated you in battle."

"I was not humiliated! If that village were not below me, I could have destroyed him!" She said punching a wall, sending cracks through it.

"Along with the village and your wife as well. Listen like it or not, he is just as much of a threat as Moniku is. Let's just hope the two aren't working together. Now you have to do what's best not just for yourself, or the clan but your family as well." Jodan said.

Midoriichi let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll do what's best alright. Just make sure nobody is around for miles when I do." She growled once more.

**XX**

**Middleon, New York**

Shego stood next to Tara, both had transformed and were standing there in their true lycan forms. They were looking out into the dark woods both standing side by side. Shego took a step forward but stopped as her ears perked up. She heard it, like Tara did. Both turned and looked back the way they had come. They then heard it again, Kim screaming out for her.

Her amber eyes shot wide, she was afraid someone or something had come after Kim. She let out a deep howl that echoed throughout the woods. Looking to Tara she let out a soft snarl before her clawed hands came alight with her plasma powers. Together they both started running in the direction of the car.

Her mind raced thinking about what could be going on. She wondered if it was a vampire or another werewolf who had come after Kim. The thought of that alone made her speed up. She jumped up into a tree and managed to launch herself from tree to tree. She was leaving burning claw marks in the trees. She snarled, bearing her teeth as she jumped through the trees.

With a roar she exploded through the foliage of the trees. She landed in front of the car, the headlights shining on her, making her black fur shine. She looked to see Tara run up next to her, both looking at one another before looking to Kim who was standing next to the opened backdoor. Slowly the redhead turned and looked at them standing there. Shego moved around the car and came to a stop when she looked down.

By Kim's feet were three small wolf cubs. They wrestled around on the ground making high pitched barks and soft growls as they nipped at one another. They continued to roll around until they slammed into Shego's feet. They stopped and looked up at her as she towered over them. One was red, one was grey and the last one was white. Kneeling down she brought her muzzle up to them and gently sniffed them.

These three were her children she looked as the white one placed its paw on her nose and barked at her. It was Jimmy while the red one was Anne and the grey one was Ashley, she could tell this by their scents. She let out a soft purring sound before her ears flattened and she stood back to her full height of eight feet. She looked down to Kim who looked back up at her.

"This is why you weren't cured, our children needed you" she said softly as she smiled at her.

Shego looked at her and in her current form she managed to smile. She let out a bark and together her and Tara moved back to the woods with the three cubs following right behind them.

XX

**Twenty miles south of San Antonio Texas.**

Black hawks circled over the base as soldiers moved around. Slayers were no longer waging their invisible war with werewolves and vampires. Now they were doing what they could to help them. Werewolves and vampires were no longer at war meaning innocent humans weren't being killed anymore. However there was a sizable group of werewolves and vampires working together. They had a mysterious leader who was unable to be found. They were now posing a threat and needed to be dealt with.

In the main building Betty Director sat at her desk reading over some files. This group of werewolves and vampires were proving to be quite the struggle to bring down. Their leader was the mystery too. He moved as if he was a Slayer. Using tactics that Slayers did, including hitting bases that had a low amount of soldiers on them. Just then her door opened making her look up with her one good eye.

Standing in the door was a man, one she knew very well. He had a square jaw and broad shoulders with a muscular frame. His hazel eyes looked at her as she looked back at him. Brown hair clung to his head as he kept it in a crew cut. He was Steve Barken, once a top Slayer, now the CEO and founder of Were-Vamp.

"Hello Betty" he said walking up to her desk.

"Barken, what's the head of Were-Vamp doing here?" She questioned looking at him as he came to a stop in front of her desk.

"I'm here, cause I need your help" he replied looking at her.

Betty arched her eyebrow at hearing this. "What could you possibly need my help for?" She questioned looking up at him.

"It involves the unidentified leader of the werewolves and vampires you are hunting. I know who he is" he stated looking at her making her eye shoot wide as she stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Who is he?" She questioned getting up to face him.

"Will Du" Barken replied as he placed his hands on her desk and looked at her.

"No, not possible, Shego killed him when she killed Duff during the attack on our base in Arizona" she said with a shake of her head.

"What she must have done was infect him. He then had to have been bitten by a vampire, Betty he's a hybrid now between werewolf and vampire. He's more dangerous than anything this planet has seen" he explained as he pulled back from the desk. Reaching into his suit he pulled out a cigar. He clipped the end of it and placed it into his mouth. Striking a match he lit it before looking to Betty. "I sent my best operative after him however he claims that in Japan where he had an engagement with him he got his hands onto an artifact, called the Tempus Simia, the Time monkey and escaped" He explained, watching as Betty sunk back in her chair looking off into nothing.

"He got his hands on that then we are fucked. He escaped to another time. The million dollar question is, where the fuck did he go?" She said looking back to Barken who nodded in agreement.

XX

**Feudal Japan 1551**

**Hours later**

Will managed to make it back to where Komori's caverns were located. Night had fallen which meant the bat demon was wide awake. Will's wounds had long since healed especially after feeding again, but the holy energy still had not subsided completely and his body still felt numb. He could sense the presence of Moniku and Bo'A as well.

The three women turned and acknowledged his appearance as he walked in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Bo'A said.

"Just tell me what did you hope to achieve by facing Midoriichi?" Moniku asked.

"Intel." He responded. "I wanted to know what she and Kimiko were capable of." He told her.

"And by doing so, you gave away the element of surprise. Now the Tori and Neko will be on high alert, making it impossible for me to get close to those children." Moniku said with a hint of frustration.

"I'm not some pawn you get to order around. I wasn't about to head into battle not knowing what these women could do, and end up losing my head over it." Will said. "Also I beat them, without even breaking a sweat. They are not as fearsome as you made them out to be."

Moniku merely clapped her hands. "Congratulations you beat a weakened Kimiko, who if I may remind you had just given birth to children, and Midoriichi who didn't want to destroy her wife with her tremendous power. I hardly call those achievements." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Still I don't expect you to know way things are run around here. However you are in foreign territory, and under my thumb, therefore you will obey my rules." Moniku shot back.

"You and what army?" Will countered with a cocky grin.

That's when Bo'a and Komori stepped up next to Moniku, all three casting a glare, they were not the only ones either. Komori's clan peered at Will from the darkness of the caves. Still Will was not shaken.

"Let's get something straight Moniku. I am demanding your services, not asking permission. You may be terrifying here in your time, but in the future you're just a legend. A myth, a story parents tell their kids so they'll stay in line." Will said making the ebony skinned woman frown. "No that's being a little too nice. In the future no one even remembers your name. Your legacy doesn't last long." He said smiling at her.

"Why you disrespectful little bastard!" Bo'A said stepping forward.

"Fuck off, before I make you." Will growled throwing her a dark glare.

Bo'A stopped in her tracks, and growled back.

"As I was saying, I hold the power to access any point in time I desire. If I wish I could stop you from being born." He said threatening her.

Moniku merely laughed at that response. "Was that supposed to scare me? If that was the case, then why didn't you use it to take care of YOUR problem?" She countered. "I'll tell you why, because it's not that simple. Doing that means losing what you are now, so that's why you've come crawling to me. If I was that easy you would not have come looking for me." Moniku countered with her own smirk.

Will stood up and walked over to her, but Komori stepped in his way. Will moved to smack her, but she caught his hand, tightening her grip on his wrist.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, don't you ever talk down to my mother again." She growled.

"It's quite fine Komori, release him." She told her.

Komori released Will and eyed him carefully. However his attention was focused on Moniku as her's was on him. They just merely glared at the other for five minutes, before Moniku flared her aura. She did so not to intimidate Will, but to discourage the bat demons from attacking. The demons retreated deep into the cave for fear of Moniku's power.

Will then smiled a bit. "I think I've just found a shred of respect for you." He told her.

"Likewise." She said. She looked him over and saw that while he was completely healed the holy energy would still hinder him. "It looks like Kimiko got you good however." She said.

"Not Kimiko, it was some other bitch with a ponytail." Will said.

Moniku immediately knew who he was talking about. 'So she followed me all this way? I may have to rethink my strategy.' Moniku thought.

"Komori, drain Will of the holy energy please." She said walking off.

"What? Why should I?" Komori said questioning Moniku.

"Because when it comes to sucking and retrieving essence, nobody gets better results than you." Bo'A said mocking Komori.

Komori growled, insulted by Bo'A's statement. She wanted to attack her sister, but she could tell Moniku was not in the mood.

"Where are you going?" Will asked Moniku.

"To find the Orakuru (Oracle), an old friend of mine." She said.

"Orakuru?" Will said.

"It mean's oracle genius." Bo'A said.

"I know that aho (Dumbass)." He said to the snake demon. "Why is she going to an oracle?"

"It's because her last prediction didn't go right. The oracle foretold that she would have to wait patiently and then what she sought would be hers." Bo'A said.

"What went wrong?" He asked.

"You showed up." Komori replied.

Will merely pondered what his timing could have done to impede on Moniku's predictions, if one believed in the bullshit the oracle spoke. However his concerns were of removing the energy coursing through his body.

Will made a small incision in his wrist. He offered it to Komori who took a hold of it.

"This might take a while, unless you'd like me to drink you dry right away." She said.

"It's what you do best." Bo'A chuckled.

Komori growled again, but Will intervened. "Bo'A so you ever shut the hell up?" he asked making the snake demon frown.

Komori chuckled on the inside before she started to slowly drain the holy energy from Will's body. However as soon as she began to lap up some of the blood, Komori tasted something delicious. It was Will's blood that much she knew, but it was something about it she liked. It smelled tainted, and definitely tasted different, but it was the taste of it she found delicious, it was something much more than that.

Komori couldn't make heads or tails of what she was feeling, but she knew she liked it. Komori then made a mental note to look deeper into this matter.

**That's the end of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Now I have a question for you. How long do you think Will's and Moniku's alliance will last? Thanks for taking the time to read the collaboration of our hard work it means a lot.**

**Track List**

**Shego sulking- Into the light- In this moment**

**Talking of Moniku- Hidan's theme- Naruto Shippuden**

**Shego driving- Never too late- Three days grace**

**Shego and the wolf pups- God gave me you- Blake Shelton**

**Will and Moniku argue- When wills diverge- Naruto Shippiden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3**

**Enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter of Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises**


	5. Chapter 4 The Elegant Demon of Darkness

**Ok guys it's time to get back into the supernatural world again. That's right wolves, vamps and demons. After this update I want to do a much needed update for God of KiGo. Now this chapter is going to be a little special, and particularly one of my favorites. I say this because it's going to be a Moniku chapter. Basically no back story, because I was explained in NG, this chapter will serve as a reminder of how refined, elegant and badass she can be. Also it'll have you asking yourself, who's stronger her or Kuraiichi. I also have finished illustrating the first chapter to the original Midoriichi, check them out if you want. Deviantart Raischenzo.**

**The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

**Ch.4 The Elegant Demon of Darkness**

**2 days later**

Moniku had returned from her visit with the oracle. The trip took a day's time but she was used to long walks, she had lived a very long time, so a day seemed like a minute to her. She looked up at the clouds as they passed on by, trying to recall any pleasant memories. They were unfortunately far and few between.

Moniku had received the information she wanted. She was now on her way to the Tori's mountain home because of the prediction she was given.

**Flashback**

Moniku walked up the snowy trail of the northern mountainous region. The snowy wind whipped her hair about as the cold air nipped at her flesh. She looked up ahead and saw a small shrine. Moniku smiled, because it meant she was at the end of her journey.

She walked up to the door and took notice of the dragon design drawn onto the door. She grabbed the knocker on the door and knocked hard. It wasn't long before a young man answered the door.

"You wish to seek audience with the oracle?" The man asked.

Moniku nodded. The man opened the door fully and he let Moniku in. She gracefully strode past him as she walked through the halls. It has been a hundred years and the place hasn't changed a bit. The only noticeable difference was that there were pictures of the current feudal lord on the wall. She came to a stop at some more doors, like the doors our front these had dragon design on them except these dragons were swirling into one another.

When Moniku went to knock, the oracle spoke. "Come in." The voice said.

Moniku opened the doors and went into a dimly lit room, its only light source coming from the candles. The man before her was elderly as he sat with his legs folded. He was wearing a red hooded robe with black pants, on the robe was the symbol of a lotus flower.

When the elderly man looked at her he had light blue eyes, that matched his cream colored skin.

"Time has not been kind to you, Yosoku." She said to the Oracle.

"Ah, but it has to you. You haven't aged since I last saw you one hundred years ago." He told her.

Moniku smiled as she sat down, folding her legs. "Well what would you expect of one who has lived as long as I?" She asked. "Speaking of which, did you pick a successor yet? Who knows how long you have left." Moniku questioned her old friend.

He chuckled. "How have you been old friend?" He asked it.

"Just fine, I'm always constantly on the move. So who knows how long I'll be in town for." She told him.

"Well I hope you'll stop by and see me before you depart." He said.

"I'll think about it, you know I hate long goodbyes." Moniku replied.

Moniku looked up and saw something that caught her eye. On the wall behind Yosoku was a large demon arm.

"Is that?"

"The arm of the mountain demon you helped me slay sixty years ago." Yosoku said. "Those were good times."

"Is it really a good idea to be keeping the severed limb of a demon in your room?" She asked.

"Not to worry, it's been purged of its entire demonic aura and it makes for a wondrous keepsake." He said making them both laugh. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want a little clarification." She said.

"Oh? About what?" He asked.

"The prediction you gave me a while back." She answered. "You told me, that after Kuraiichi's death I would be able to move forward. Well she's dead and I've waited and what I got was not what I wanted or expected. A man not even from our time confronted me, trying to sway me to his cause. Is he part of the prediction?" She asked.

"Hmmm, I told you that once Kuraiichi's reign was over, your chance would come in time. When that time comes you will that power for your own." Yosoku said.

Moniku sighed. "So what should I do?"

"Kuraiichi is dead, and the power you desire will come in time. What I meant by that was do you feel like the time is now to take her power now that she is dead?" Yosoku asked.

Moniku thought about it, she wasn't ready to attack yet, but unfortunately Will took it upon himself to expose them to the Tori and Neko, plus with Jodan's arrival they were now expecting her.

'I guess it's time for me to make my debut, though it's much earlier than I would have liked.' Moniku thought to herself.

"I guess I should play my hand." Moniku said standing up. "Thank you for your help Yosoku."

Yosoku quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait Moniku." He said catching her attention. "There are dark clouds in your future. Don't do anything to hasty, and make everyday decision to the best of your abilities, or you'll die." Yosoku said.

**Flashback End**

Moniku doubted that she would die anytime soon. If he was referring to Will, then it would be the first time his prediction would be wrong, she then contemplated, that he could be referring to Jodan. Jodan was strong exceptionally so, even stronger than Kimiko who had the blood of Hori running through her veins.

If anyone was a threat to her besides Midoriichi, it would be Jodan. The priestess had equipped herself with an arsenal of holy techniques designed to purify her. Still it didn't mean Will wasn't a threat, she would keep her eye on him in case he got to full of himself.

She had faith that Komori and Bo'A would keep him in line and hopefully his run in with Jodan would teach him not to underestimate the people or demons of her time. Still she wondered what Will's time period is like. A world with no demons sounded like an impossibility, but she guessed she would figure out once she got there.

She stopped when she noticed that she was close enough she flared her demonic aura, sending its terrifying power towards the mountains. Inside the caverns Midoriichi and the others immediately picked up on the aura.

"Who is that!?" She asked jumping up.

"I-I-I don't know. It's a dark and foreboding feeling though." Hekuta said as he looked to his older sister.

Kimiko was sound asleep still needing her rest, recovering from her battle with Will. However Jodan was wide awake and she too felt Moniku's aura. They rushed to the front and were stopped by Akai.

"No!" She said stepping in the way.

"Mother we're just investigating who's aura we're detecting." Midoriichi said.

"I'll handle this, we can't risk angering her." Akai told her daughter. "Let me handle this." Akai told Midoriichi, stopping her daughter from protesting.

Midoriichi nodded, observing the serious expression on her mother's face. Akai exited the cave and quickly descended the mountain. She entered the forest and began searching for the source of the demonic energy.

Akai was quickly joined by On'nanako, who wanted to make sure her friend was going to be ok.

"Is it really her aura?" On'nanako asked.

Akai nodded. "Yes, I remember that aura. It seems darker and more terrifying. I don't know what she wants, but I don't want Midoriichi talking to her."

"You don't think she's out for revenge?" On'nanako asked.

"Well she has some unbridled aggression against the Tori and Neko, that much Kuraiichi told me." Akai answered.

Both women began looking around, searching for Moniku. They followed the source up a hill and there they found Moniku sitting and waiting for them. She sat with her legs crossed on a rock under a tree.

"It's about time someone showed up." Moniku said with a faint smile.

Akai held out her hand, letting On'nanako know that she was to stay behind while she approached the ebony skinned demon.

"What brings you here Moniku-sama?" Akai asked using honorifics, as not to offend the demon.

"I have come to present myself, to your new leader." Moniku said looking Akai in the eye.

"With all due respect Moniku, Midoriichi is rather busy. If you have any thing you wish to be relayed, I will be more than happy to relay the message for you." Akai said.

"I understand what you are trying to do. As I very well understand what you are trying to prevent. I don't wish to waste anymore of your or my time, so if you would be so kind." Moniku said motioning her head in the direction of the Tori Mountain home.

"As I have previously stated, she is preoccupied at the moment." Akai reiterated.

"Oh." Moniku replied as she looked towards the cave entrance to see Midoriichi peering at them from afar.

Akai turned to look and saw her daughter standing there as well. She mentally cursed Midoriichi for not staying back like she had told her too. Moniku then gestured with her index finger for Midoriichi to come before them. The Tori leader wasted no time in descending the mountain, leaving Kimiko in the care of her brothers.

Within minutes Midoriichi stood before the ebony skinned demon, her green eyes locked with Moniku's golden eyes. Moniku took in Midoriichi's appearance and smirked a bit.

"You're more beautiful than I have heard. So you're Midoriichi Tori, daughter to my star apprentice Kuraiichi. It's finally nice to meet you."

"You're Moniku I assume. Tell me what business do you have in coming here?" Midooriichi asked assertively.

"Like I was telling your mother to present my presence to you." Moniku said.

"As friend or foe?" Midoriichi asked her.

"Do not misunderstand, I am not here to forge any alliances. My ties to your clan died when Kuraiichi passed away." Moniku smirked.

Midoriichi didn't like the demons attitude and Moniku could tell just by looking. She could also tell that Akai was hoping her daughter wouldn't do anything to anger her.

Midoriichi placed her hands on her hips. "Then what do you want? Remember first impressions are important." She said.

"That they are." She said. "That's why I wish to test your abilities. I've come to see for myself the powers that destroyed Kuraiichi."

"So you're out for revenge?" Midoriichi asked.

"No, I just want to know what I am up against." Moniku stated.

"Think this over Midoriichi. She's either just as strong or stronger than Kuraiichi." Akai told her.

Midoriichi merely smirked, the thought of the challenge excited her, besides she needed to blow off some steam from her earlier fight.

"One question, Moniku was it?" The Tori leader asked, and the Moniku nodded. "Are you connected to the man who attacked a nearby village and Josei of the Neko clan?" She asked.

Moniku chuckled a bit. "Unfortunately. He's new in town and doesn't think to highly of our kind. I was hoping you'd prove him wrong, I was disappointed by the outcome."

"I'm not a killer like my mother." Midoriichi said.

"No, but you will have to make a decision one of these days. One that will affect the lives of many. Your mother was willing to kill off an entire clan if it meant you could survive." Moniku told her.

"I am well aware." Midoriichi stated.

"Then, if that's all of the questions you have for now." Moniku said. She vanished without a trace, right before everyone's eyes. "Let's begin shall we." Moniku said.

Akai and On'nanako turned to see Moniku standing directly behind Midoriichi. Midoriichi turned and when she did Moniku moved to attack, and Midoriichi caught her hand. Moniku smiled, pleased at Midoriichi's reflexes.

She was pleased to see her recover from her fight with Will, but unlike her previous fight she was going to push Midoriichi to her breaking point. Moniku quickly pulled her hand back, and Midoriichi attacked. Countering Midoriichi by knocking her hand away Moniku's eyes flashed as she went to drive her hand into Midoriichi's neck. Midoriichi knocked Moniku's hand away, the ebony skinned demon looked at Midoriichi and saw her eyes flash as well.

"We have to step back." Akai said.

"Why?" On'nanako said.

"This fight has taken a very dangerous turn." Akai said noticing the flash in both of the demon's eyes.

Moniku jumped back behind a tree, as Midoriichi cut it down with her claws. Midoriichi's markings on her face had changed indicating that she was now in her daiyokai state. This was good for Moniku, this is what she wanted to see. Moniku realized however that Midoriichi only did so, because they were nowhere near innocent bystanders. With this in mind Moniku was hoping to get a full demonstration of her powers.

Moniku lunged back in as she too had gave herself access to her daiyokai powers. She rushed Midoriichi and grappled with her. Overpowering her she threw the demon to the side, and into a tree.

"Come now, this can't be all you have for me?" Moniku asked.

Midoriichi chuckled. "You're right. But you're holding back as well." Midoriichi told her.

"Remember I wish to test your abilities, not kill you. Not yet." Moniku told Midoriichi.

Midoriichi had to think, she has never fought a person like Moniku before, just like she hadn't fought anyone like Will before. Two new opponents with skills and techniques unknown to her and what she was used to fighting. If she was going to beat Moniku, she would have to fight differently.

Midoriichi jumped up into trees her green feathers blending in with the leaves. Moniku began searching for her. Midoriichi had become good at masking her scent, so she was going to have to rely on her eyes and ears.

Listening to her environment, for anything that sounded unnatural, like the sound of a bush rustling more than it should or the sound branches creaking or snapping due excess weight being put on them.

Moniku quickly put her guard up blocking he attack coming from her left. She sensed the attack coming, Midoriichi was too eager to end the fight. Using that to her advantage she blocked the next attacks as well. Midoriichi jumped back into trees, the leaves camouflaging her. Moniku stepped through the forest cautiously waiting for her opponents next move.

She was sensing the eagerness again, the vibrations Midoriichi herself was giving off were being transmitted through the surrounding area. She side stepped as bladed feathers sliced through a tree. She ducked as another barrage of feathers flew overhead. Looking up she saw Midoriichi coming down full speed.

Moniku smirked and she let her demonic aura erupt from her, and it slammed into Midoriichi. The aura kicked up tons of debris, and uprooted the trees around them. Akai and On'nanako covered themselves, using their feathers to shield them. When they opened their eyes, a portion of the forest was now barren.

"A portion of the forest gone in an instant." On'nanako said.

'And that was only a mere portion of her power.' Akai said.

Moniku looked on to see Midoriichi and two of her dopplegangers were laid out before her. Moniku walked forward as the dopplegangers faded away.

"I'm disappointed Midoriichi. Is this all my apprentice's daughter has to offer me?" Moniku asked. "What will it take to get you to attack with everything you've got? Should I go a pay a visit to your wife?" She asked.

She watched as Midoriichi's hand twitched, making her smile as she received a response. "Maybe that's what I'll do, after all it would be rude to not say hello." Moniku said as turned to walk away.

Suddenly she felt a tremendous surge of demonic aura. She looked up as the sky darkened with clouds. Midoriichi stood growling as her body glowed green covering her in her demonic aura. The aura then took the shape of armor, giving her extra defense.

"It looks like I finally got through to you." Moniku said.

Midoriichi rushed her and attacked. Moniku turned to counter, but Midoriichi vanished. Moniku turned to her left and was met by the bird demon's fist. Moniku rolled across the ground from the impact. She looked up to see Midoriichi come down upon her.

Dust and debris shot up as Midoriichi crashed into the ground. However Moniku evaded the attack. Midoriichi shot out of the dust and tried to claw away at the ebony skinned demon, however Moniku was able to dodge each one, and countered with a kick. The kick landed on Midoriichi's chest pushing her back. Moniku went for another kick, but Midoriichi caught it, and threw her to the side. Moniku landed gracefully on her feet.

"Was it something I said?" She asked.

"You wanted to see my full power, I'll show you my full power!" Midoriichi roared.

The visor on her mouth pulled back and Midoriichi began charging an orb of demonic energy. The orb grew larger as she funneled more energy into it.

"Midoriichi are you insane, you kill us all with that!" On'nanako said.

"Calm down she has a plan." Akai told her.

Moniku was confident in the folly Midoriichi was about to make. She couldn't almost resist the urge to kill her after her attack failed, but for now she would stay true to her word.

"That's it, show me how you killed her." Moniku said egging Midoriichi on.

Suddenly the ground below her erupted as a doppleganger of Midoriichi appeared and grabbed her. Midoriichi smiled she was going to obliterate Moniku, find Will, finish him and then live happily raising her family. The doppleganger kneed Moniku in her back, making the demon groan as her old wounds were struck.

The doppleganger then tossed Moniku into the air. Midoriichi waited until she was high enough before firing the blast of demonic energy. The orb soared into the sky crashing into Moniku and carrying her into the clouds.

The sky lit up with a bright green as the demonic energy detonated. After a full minute the glow faded and returned the sky to normal. The armor faded as Midoriichi had exhausted her power. She looked over to Akai as she and On'nanako walked up to her.

"She wasn't…so tough." Midoriichi said with a pant.

"Well done Midoriichi, I am sorry I doubted your strength." Akai said with a smile.

Midoriichi smiled, defeating Kuraiichi had gone to Midoriichi's head, but sometimes the ego boost was a good thing. The three women prepared to walk back to the mountain, when they felt a terrifying aura.

"No way!" Akai said.

"She should be dead!" Midoriichi commented.

A shroud of demonic aura spiraled out of the clouds. The demonic aura took on the form of thick cloud of steam as it drew closer to the ground. The ground shook as the steam made contact with it and a growl could be heard emanating from it.

The intense demonic presence shrunk as the steam started to dissipate and reveal a figure. Once the steam dissipated Moniku was standing in between them and their mountain home. Her kimono was torn at the shoulders and sides, as well as the hems on the sleeves.

Moniku smiled. "Impressive but you didn't think it would honestly defeat me?" She asked.

Midoriichi growled as Moniku laughed. "You used a doppleganger."

"Well Midoriichi I thank you for entertaining me today. I'll be taking my leave now unless you want to try and stop me?" she asked her.

"Just let her pass." Akai told her daughter.

Midoriichi heeded her mother's advice and stepped aside so Moniku could walk by. However Moniku would not be leaving just yet.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" A voice said.

"Oh, how could I forget about you? After all we spent so much time together didn't we, Jodan?" Moniku replied.

"You'll pay for deceiving me and killing those close to me." The priestess growled as she held a bow with an arrow made of holy energy, pointed at Moniku's back.

"You managed to mask your presence and descend the mountain without being seen. You're getting better Jodan and if I'm not careful, one of these days you might very well kill me. But…" Moniku said.

Jodan fired the arrow as Moniku made a move. However Moniku vanished into thin air, and the arrow sailed off into the distance. Moniku then reappeared behind her, wrapping her right arm around Jodan as she pulled the priestess close.

"Jodan, I know you better than anyone." The demon whispered. "I know your hopes, your dreams, your fears. I even know what makes you tick." She told her before nipping her ear.

Jodan pushed Moniku away. "You deceived me! You made me think you were him! I'll never forgive you for that!" She said firing another arrow of explosive holy energy.

Moniku dodged it with ease. "Jodan I know the thoughts that lurk in the cold, dark waters of your mind."

"Then you should know why you should fear me." Jodan hissed.

She went to fire another arrow, but Moniku grabbed her. "Next time Jodan, for sure." Moniku said and kissed her on the forehead like she used to when she was disguised as Jodan's lover.

She released Jodan and walked past her. "You'll be seeing me soon Midoriichi, be ready or die." She said walking off.

Jodan raised her bow and was forming another holy arrow. Her hands began to tremble as she could only see her lover in Moniku's place.

"Damn it!" She said as she dropped to her knees and dropped her bow. "Damn it!" She cursed again, this time pounding the ground with her fist. "Damn You!" Jodan screamed out to Moniku as the demon walked away.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Also just to clarify Moniku took the form of one of Jodan's male friends and grew close to her. Her purpose for doing so will be later revealed in the story. Now for a little trivia. Here Moniku has both of her eyes, but in NG she lost her left eye in a battle, and even has the scar to show for it. Who took Moniku's left eye from her in that battle? Winner gets an awesome pic of Priestess Jodan and Kimiko. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Track List**

**Moniku and the Oracle- Trap- Inuyasha**

**Moniku's aura- Inuyasha Transformed- Inuyasha**

**Moniku talks with Akai- Sad Song- Inuyasha**

**Midoriichi vs Moniku-Band of Seven Specters-Inuyasha**

**Midoriichi charges her demonic energy- Attack- Inuyasha**

**Priestess Jodan- Kikyo's Heart- Inuyasha**

**I hope you guys do not mind the total Inuyasha dominance in the track list. Inuyasha heavily inspired me to make Midoriichi so I thought with this crossover it was fair to pay some homage to the series.**


	6. Chapter 5 Komori, Daiyokai of the Bats

**It's that time again and that means more crossover goodness. I'll call this a filler chapter, because it has some character development in it for someone you wouldn't be expecting. Now there will be some action, and next chapter sets everything in motion. Well without much more that needs to be said, let's start the chapter**

**The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

**Ch.5 Komori, Daiyokai of the Bats**

**An hour after the fight with Midoriichi**

Moniku strolled up to Komori's cavern. The bat demon would most likely still be sleep assuming if she removed all the holy energy from Will. If it was one thing Komori didn't like was being up during the day. However once she heard Bo'A's voice she knew the bat demon was awake as well.

"Bo'A the fact that I can hear your voice from across the countryside means that Komori hasn't killed you yet?" Moniku said strolling in.

"She's trying my patience." The bat demon said as she glared at the snake demon.

Moniku looked around and saw that Will was just sitting back minding his own business, it appeared that he was smoking. Will looked up his eyes meeting hers and he gave her a sly grin. On the inside Moniku simply detested this man, but Moniku hated all men.

"How did it go?" He asked her as he crushed the cigarette under his foot.

"As I expected." Moniku answered.

"We sensed your aura a while ago, what happened?" Bo'A asked.

Moniku smiled. "I had a talk with Midoriichi." She answered.

"Midoriichi? But mother I thought you said to keep a low profile?" Komori asked reminding Moniku of her earlier statement.

"Well Jodan had already informed them of my arrival, and they know of my connection to Will since he exposed himself to them." Moniku told them.

"Sore wa suu. (That sucks)" Bo'A said. "So what now?"

"The plan will be modified a bit. Since they will be expecting either Will or myself, you two shall attack. Distract them with the doppleganger technique and while they are distracted the real you will snatch those brats." The ebony skinned demon elaborated.

"And you?" Komori questioned.

"Will and I shall wait in the shadows and provide back up if it is required." Moniku answered. "After seeing Midoriichi's skills I'm afraid to say she doesn't live up to her mother's power. You two shouldn't have any trouble out of her."

"What makes you think this is gonna work?" Will said getting up.

"You have a problem with my plan?" Moniku asked him.

"Actually yes." Will said nonchalantly. "I've led many covert operations prior to my current lifestyle. The way you're going about is sure to fail, you only have a fifteen percent success rate."

"What would you do Misuta Shittakaburi? (Mr. Know-it-all)" Bo'A asked him, pointing a clawed finger at him.

"Well." He said walking over to the three women. "First I would amass a small army of my own. Midoriichi is going to fight like a bat outta hell for her children. No offense." He said looking to Komori.

"Some taken." She said in response.

"Plus you don't want the Neko interfering so you would need a more suitable distraction." He said.

"Hmph, well there is no need for that. The Neko are of no concern to me." Moniku said folding her arms in front of her chest. "We'll proceed forward with my plan."

"You are too arrogant Moniku." Will told her stepping in the demon's way.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." She said with a smug grin and pushed him aside as she turned to exit the cave.

As she neared the exit her right arm began to glow and she doubled over in pain. Moniku dropped to her knees as her body began to tremble.

"Mother!" Both women called out as they ran to her side.

Komori was quick to grab the ebony skinned woman and looked her over to see that Moniku was already sweating heavily and she quickly undid her robe. She pulled it down which revealed dozens of scars on her back, that was irradiating a strange glow.

Will's eyes widened a bit at the sight of Moniku's back. He immediately began to wonder what was going on with the demon.

"It's just as we feared." Komori said as she looked the scars over. They were radiating both Moniku's demon energy and some holy energy. "The holy energy is still there. Bo'A can you numb the pain?" She asked.

"On it." The snake demon said. She quickly bit Moniku on her right shoulder, making her moan in pain at first.

Bo'A released venom that would numb Moniku's pain. Komori then picked her up placing the demon over her shoulder.

"No." Moniku said. "Komori…you stay and…watch Will." She said.

"What why?" She asked.

"Because I'm sure as hell not going to do it." Bo'A said taking Moniku.

"You're as useless as the day we find you Bo'A." Komori said to the younger demon.

"Sticks and stones sister, sticks and stones." Bo'A said as she walked deeper into the cave with Moniku.

Komori let out a sigh as glanced towards Will. She let out another frustrated sigh as she walked deeper in the cave.

"Do you mind explaining that?" Will said as he motioned his head in the direction the two demons had went.

"No." Komori answered.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To sleep, you're a big boy, behave yourself and don't go anywhere." Komori said.

"Isn't that disobeying orders?" He asked the bat demon with a smirk.

"Not as long as you stay put." She said.

"And what makes you so sure that I'll do that?" Will asked her.

"Because you don't want to lose your head." Komori quickly replied.

She waited for a reply, and when no reply came she turned to see that Will was gone. She growled as she quickly made her way towards the cave entrance. She looked up to see Will flying off in the distance.

"Yaro. (Asshole)" She mumbled.

**15 minutes later**

Will was standing over a cliff edge that overlooked a nearby village. The village sat perfectly in between the Tori and Neko in equal distance between both of their respective territories. It was the perfect place for the trap. He was sure that Moniku's plan would fail because they were going to be fighting on the Tori's home turf, therefore giving the bird demons an advantage.

If it was one thing Will knew was to never fight a losing battle. If he could get both the Tori and the Neko to show up where neither had home field advantage it would allow easier access to the children.

Will shook his head. He didn't fully understand what was so important about a couple of infants. Why was he even wasting his time with her nonsense, they needed to return to his time and kill Kim and Shego, the only two nuisances that continued to plague him.

Looking up he watched as the sun had finally set over the horizon and night had set in. He turned to walk back into the forest when he was grabbed and forced to the ground.

Will was startled but relaxed a bit when he recognized the blonde hair and red eyes. "What took you so long?" He asked giving her a friendly smile.

"Don't give me that. I could be sleeping right now instead of chasing after you." The bat demon growled.

"Hey it was your call to chase me. I didn't ask for you to be here." Will said still smiling.

Komori tightened her grip, her claws digging into his flesh drawing fresh blood. She immediately took in the scent of his blood, reminding her she needed to feed. The scent Will's blood gave off confused her, how did something that smelled bad taste so good?

Will stared at the demon her red eyes glowing in the dark as she looked him over. "You know, during the night your eyes are the loveliest shade of red." He told her.

Komori blushed at his words, and she pulled back quickly letting him up. Will stood back on to his feet dusting himself off. He was about to speak when they both heard the sounds of wolves howling.

"Wolves." Will said as he over towards the direction of the village.

He looked back to see Komori growling, and raised his eyebrow. Komori walked over to the edge and sniffed the air, there were a lot of them.

"The Okami clan." She growled.

The Okami clan was a clan of wolves that were in a blood feud with Komori's clan. They were her hated enemy. The way she was acting reminded him of how werewolves and vampires acted in his timeline.

"Friends of yours?" He asked her even though he knew the answer.

Komori scoffed. "Don't even joke, those accursed wolves have plagued me since as long as I can remember."

"So let's go take care of them." Will said stepping up next to her.

Komori glanced at him. "No offense you'll be ripped apart."

"No offense but it used to be life's work to kill wolves on a daily basis." He countered.

"These wolves how big were they?" she asked.

"Pretty big over nine feet tall." Will said remembering his battles against Shego and her hell hound squad.

"Well these wolves make yours look like pups." She said with a serious expression as she kept her eyes on the forest down below.

Will watched as something emerged from the forest. It was revealed to be a large black wolf. The fact that they were transforming to attack a villager as large as the one down below meant that they were looking to expand their ranks.

The transformed wolves would flush the people out, while the others who stayed in hidden in their normal state would infect and turn the villagers. This was something Komori could not allow to pass. The last thing she needed was more wolf demons on the loose.

"You stay here." She told him.

"And let you take them on yourself." Will protested.

"The day I need help slaughtering pups is the day I retire as leader of my clan." Komori said jumping over the edge.

Will watched as she became surrounded by her dark aura as it grew larger and larger. Seconds later a giant bat sprang forth and let out a loud screech. The screech attracted the sounds of the wolves, but more importantly the black wolf.

The black wolf looked up only to see Komori's clawed feet as she crashed into it. Komori crushed the wolf's windpipe, suffocating it. Komori looked over to her right as she saw two more wolves coming at her, one with red fur, the other white. Taking flight she avoided their jaws. She released a high pitch sonic screech, that hit the wolves ears. They howled in pain as they ringing would not cease.

Taking quick action she grabbed the red wolf and carried it into sky. Will watched as Komori flew up higher with the giant wolf in her clutches before taking a bite out of the demon. The wolf whined and whimpered as it struggled in her grasp, before she released it. The wolf crashed into the ground below, dead before it even hit the ground.

With two dead Komori searched for the white furred wolf. She hovered lower closer to the ground as she scanned the area. She could see the other Okami clan members. However she allowed herself to be distracted as the white wolf emerged from her right and grabbed her out of the air slamming her into the ground with tremendous force that shook the area.

"That's gotta hurt." Will said as he spectated from the cliff.

The wolf held on tightly as it shook his head. It had Komori held down with its paws as it tried to rip her open. Komori flailed about as she struggled to free herself. Komori let out a powerful screech that destroyed the wolf's eardrums. The wolf reared back and howled in pain and Komori shot up, sinking her fangs into its neck.

She clamped down hard as the wolf clawed at her. She clamped down harder crushing its windpipe and killing it. Komori then ripped the wolf's throat out and threw it to the ground. Taking her claws she ripped the torso of each wolf opened before letting out a loud screech.

She back up to the cliff where Will waited and transformed back to her normal state. She turned to face the wolves that remained hidden

"You may collect the bodies of your men and give them a dignified burial!" She told them.

Komori then dropped down to one knee and clutched her right side. She hissed as she looked her wound over.

"You're injured." He said.

"I'm fine!" She said. "I just need to feed."

"There's no time for that, here take some of my blood." Will offered.

"Ha! Your tainted blood thanks but no thanks." She said with a scoff.

Will sighed and cut his wrist. He kneeled down holding his wrist up to the bat demon. Komori looked at Will, the scent of his blood filling her nostrils again. Without a second thought she bit into his wrist and drank some of his blood.

As she drank the blood she could feel herself healer quicker as her wound closed. She pulled back once she was done; she looked up to see Will smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"You're a messy eater." He told her.

Komori was taken aback by his comment. "Excuse me!?" She said.

"Nothing, I was just saying that it looked like you never heard of a little thing called etiquette." He told her.

"You talk to me about etiquette, listen to how you address me." She said standing up. "You obviously have no manners when it comes to dealing it with women."

Will chuckled. "Between your lesbian mother, and psychotic ass sister, I figured you'd be the normal one, boy was I wrong." He said waving her off.

"My mother's sexual preference is none of your business!" She said getting in his face.

Will pushed her back, making the bat demon stumble a bit. Since Komori was still weakened from her battle she lost her footing, and was about to fall over the cliff when Will caught her hand.

"Geez and clumsy too." He said, as he pulled her towards him.

She looked at Will as he had basically just saved her life, when she realized he was still holding her hand. She pushed him back making him fall back, but since he was still holding her hand he pulled her on top of him.

Komori blushed again as she landed on top of him. Her hands were touching his abs, and even if she wouldn't admit out loud, she loved how well toned they were. She quickly got up.

"Gomen'nasai. (Sorry)" She said as Will climbed to his feet.

Will was about to make a smart comment when loud roars could be heard.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked.

"Wyverns." Komori said.

She grabbed Will and pulled him into the forest and se suppressed her aura. They looked up as three massive creatures flew overhead. The Wyverns were attracted to the blood of the spilled wolves as they descended onto the corpses and began feeding.

"I'm not in the mood to pick a fight with them especially since, I'm not completely healed." Komori said.

Will walked out of the forest to get a closer look. He wind blew by and as it did it carried the scent of his blood in the direction of the Wyverns. One of them looked up spotting Will and let out a roar.

It flapped its massive wings as it lifted off the ground and flew towards them. Will responded by grabbing his pistol.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked him.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance. How many people get to say the slew a dragon?" Will said as he transformed.

His wings sprouted from his back and he flew forward towards the first Wyvern. Will had a confident smirk on his face as he evaded the creature's jaws. As he flew under the creature he spotted several places he could attack where either the scales might be the weakest or where there was no protection at all.

He circled around at the same time the Wyvern did. He noticed that the Wyvern's arms hardly had any scales at the joints to allow for flexibility when flying. He fired three shots hitting the joints on the Wyverns left wing. The Wyvern then careened into the side of the cliff.

However this attracted the attention of the other two Wyverns. They took flight after Will, but he had already identified their weaknesses so they might as well be flying to their deaths. They dodged the first one and flew into the trees as he evaded the flames the second shot.

He pulled out the other pistol as he flew back up and fired at the Wyvern. The bullets bounced off of most of scales, while some of the others hit the Wyvern in the underbelly. The Wyvern roared out as it charged Will ready to devour him in one bite.

With an evil smirk he fired the guns into the Wyverns mouth. The bullets ripped the Wyvern apart from the inside and it dropped dead from the sky, shaking the ground with tremendous force upon impact.

"Next." Will said eyeing the other Wyvern.

The Wyvern breathed its flames on Will covering him in its fire. When the flames subsided Will was nowhere to be seen, and the Wyvern growled in triumph. However unknown to the flying reptile Will was right above it, using his speed to his advantage. He landed on the Wyverns head, immediately attracting its attention. However before it could react Will fired several bullets into its head.

He jumped off as the Wyvern fell to the ground lifeless. Well placed his pistols backed into his holsters. As he was flying back he noticed movement down below. Looking down he noticed the first Wyvern he took down was still alive, and the Wyvern was fueled by rage.

It shot torrents of flames at Will, who dove underneath it as he aimed straight for the creature's neck. He claws sharpened he slammed into the Wyvern's neck and cut it open, making its blood spray out.

Will pulled back when he was sure the Wyvern was dead. Up above Komori watched wide eyed as Will took down three Wyverns. She watched as Will landed before her reverting back to his normal self.

"H-How? You're just a human, tainted at that, but a human. You shouldn't have been able to do that." Komori stated.

"That's the thing, I'm not human, not anymore." He told her.

Komori looked him over, noticing that Will's left arm was coated in the blood of the Wyvern. Komori walked over, an entranced look in her eyes that made Will arch is eyebrow. Komori grabbed his left arm the scent of blood feeling her nostrils. She looked him in the eyes as she slowly brought his hand to her mouth.

Will eyed the demon closely, her actions mimicking that of a vampires. He watched as her tongue slowly trailed out from her mouth licking his hand. She lapped up the blood and purred in delight at the taste of the Wyverns blood.

The taste of the Wyverns blood mixed with the taste of Will's which was still fresh on her tongue. It recreated the feeling she got from the first time she drank the hybrid's blood. She pieced together that she tasted not just Will's blood but the blood of others he had fed on himself.

Komori was so deep in thought that when she pulled herself from thought she had completely licked Will's hand free of the blood. Komori's next move would be to go after the rest on his left arm but Will stopped her.

He placed his hand under the demons chin raising her head allowing him to look into her crimson eyes. He pulled Komori into his arms before placed his lips on hers. Komori relaxed in her grip as she allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her tongue smearing his with the blood of the Wyvern, allowing both to savor in its delicious taste.

Will broke the kiss and stared at her before a smile crept across his face.

"Watashi wa anata ni yorokobi o ataeru koto ga dekimasu (I can give you pleasure)" He told her.

"Watashi o miru (Show me)" Was her reply.

Will picked her as he kissed once more, pinning the demon against the tree and removing her of her armor. For them the night was still young.

**Chapter end sooooooo Komori and Will huh? Not entirely show on what I think about that any thoughts lol? Well so now the next chapters are action packed so all I have to say is hold on to your butts!**

**Now for your friendly neighborhood track list.**

**Moniku returns- Madara Uchiha-The God Awakened- Naruto Shippuden**

**Moniku in pain- Predicament- Naruto Unreleased**

**Will surveys the land- Six Paths- Naruto Shippuden**

**Sensing the Okami Clan-Enemy Unseen-Bleach**

**Komori vs the Okami soldiers- Told you so- Drowning Pool**

**Will vs the Wyverns- Blow me Away- Breaking Benjamins ft. Valora**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always leave a comment with your thoughts enjoy your night everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6 Bo'A Daiyokai of the Snakes

**Hey guys it's time for another update. This time I'm bringing you an update for our crossover. I'm hoping to better learn how to juggle my stories, as I update them, and as I do so, even more ideas for future stories pop into my head. Anyway let's get started.**

**The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

**Ch. 6 Bo'A, Daiyokai of the Snakes**

A day had passed, since Komori's and Will's interaction. Now the bat demon was getting much needed sleep, Will was nowhere to be found. The hybrid made it clear he would not be accompanying Komori and Bo'A on their failed attempt set up by Moniku. Komori grunted as she turned over, she thought about the woman who had raised her as her own. Moniku was still recovering from the Hell Mark's energy.

She knew it would be at least another day before Moniku recovered and was herself again. She sighed contently, she knew she had another hour of sleep before her mission would start.

"Hey Komori!" She heard Bo'A shout somewhere from within the caves.

Or not, she groaned as she tried to feign sleep. Eventually the snake demon found Komori's bed chambers, to see the blonde demon laying with her back turned to her. A smirked appeared on Bo'A's face as she observed her sister in her slumber. She walked up cautiously, carefully taking hold of the golden locks of the nocturnal woman. Her claws sharpened as she was going to cut Komori's hair.

"Do it and I'll make sure you suffer the most horrible death possible." Komori said, her red eyes opening. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked Bo'A.

"Um because we have a job to do. Where's Will?" the snake demon asked looking around.

"I don't know, he said he wasn't going to take part in this. He believes we'll fail." She said, rising up, her locks of golden hair hanging in her face.

Bo'A sucked her teeth. "I'll have his head for such insubordination, if mother doesn't get him first."

"Yeah well." Komori said brushing her hair back. "We'd best be going." She said getting up.

Bo'A followed Komori as they walked out of the cave, to see the sun had almost set. She looked over to see Komori had a smile on her face.

"You seem happier than usual, did something happen yesterday?" Bo'A asked making the bat demon look over to her.

"Nothing special, as you can recall I was stuck babysitting." Komori said, not daring to mention what happened between her and Will, knowing what Bo'A's stance on humans were.

"Good luck you two." They heard Moniku say.

They turned to see Moniku walking up behind them. Both female demons bowed before her, showing their respect.

"How are you feeling mother?" Bo'A asked.

"Much better. Enough to tag along and supervise." She answered. Moniku then looked around. "Where is Will?" She asked not sensing his presence at all.

Komori shrugged. "He made it clear that he wasn't tagging along. He'll turn up sooner or later. We don't need him anyway." Komori said waving the whole thing off.

Moniku nodded, she knew that the strength of two daiyokai would be more than enough to handle Midoriichi. When the sun had set the three women were in place and in waiting.

"Ok, there should be some guards on patrol. So when they spot you, they'll inform Midoriichi after all you are pretty well known." Moniku said to the bat demon who smirked as she ran her hand through her blond hair.

"Bo'A while she's distracting them, you'll slip in and grab the twins. Make sure you mask your aura just like I taught you."

"Yes mother." Bo'A said with a nod.

Bo'A clasped her hands together, with her thumb and pinky fingers extended forming a hand sign. She then made another hand sign, by placing her right hand on top of her left palm, and having her right pinky intersecting with her left thumb.

"Kage shuho o kakusu. (hiding shadows technique)" Bo'A then seemed to vanish as she her skin changed to match her surroundings.

The snake demon then slithered away towards the cave. Komori then looked to Moniku who nodded. Komori was about to walk when Moniku stopped her.

"Last night you and Will disappeared for quite some time. Anything I should know about?" The ebony skinned demon asked.

"No." Komori answered. "He was just making things difficult for me, why you want to keep him around is beyond me." The bat demon said.

"Well once we pull this off, we won't need him anymore." Moniku said with a dark smile.

Komori nodded and walked off as Moniku hid in the shadows and watched. She knew something was going on between her and Will, otherwise Komori would have let Will roam around last night. Moniku just hoped her daughter remembered where her allegiance lies. Komori had kept walking and just like Moniku said she was quickly spotted by the guards.

"Is that who I think that is?" One of them said.

"You better believe it, but what is she doing in our territory?" Another guard asked.

"That's what I intend to find out. Two of you go and inform Midoriichi-sama. The rest come with me." The guard said.

The two teams split up, one of them going to Midoriichi, the other towards Komori.

**XX**

Meanwhile Midoriichi was enjoying some quiet time. She held Midoriko while Kimiko held onto Chisana-ichi. It was moments like these the demon leader lived for, she had a family to call her own, to protect with everything in her power.

"My very own family." Midoriichi muttered.

"You say something dear?" Kimiko asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just marveling in the beauty of our children." She said.

"They are something aren't they?"Kimiko said as she rocked the little half demon in her arms.

Both parents noticed that the feathers on their children were growing, with Chisana-ichi's a bright orange and Midoriko's a dark black. She also noticed that Midoriko had red streaks running through her hair and on some of her feathers.

The baby yawned, prompting a quick smile to appear on her face. It couldn't get any better than this. Midoriichi couldn't wait until her children were old enough to train, she had already planned a whole lot of things for them to do together.

Just then her two scouts appeared right outside her chamber.

"Midoriichi-sama!" One said. "We haven't urgent news!"

"What is it?" She said looking up.

"During our patrol we spotted Komori, leader of the bat clan heading in this direction."

"Komori you say." Akai said as she walked onto the scene over hearing the conversation.

"Yes ma'am." The scout nodded.

Akai rubbed chin, wondering what the bat demon could want. A lot of strange things seemed to be happening since Moniku's return. Then it dawned on her.

"Midoriichi, let's go greet her." Akai told her daughter.

Midoriichi nodded. Akai had become her advisor since she had previous experience when she ruled the clan alongside her father Rida. She handed Midoriko to Kimiko.

"I'll be back." She said placing a kiss on the red heads forehead.

"Be safe." Kimiko said as she looked up at Midoriichi.

Midoriichi nodded again. Midoriichi and Akai left with the two scouts, heading towards Komori's location. Upon arriving there they saw that three of their scouts had prevented the demon from continuing on, however Komori took notice of their presence.

"To what do we owe such an unexpected visit?" Akai asked as the scouts stepped back to let them pass.

"First let me say how nice it is to finally speak and meet the new leader of the Tori clan. My you look so much like your mother." Komori told her.

"You are the one called Komori right? You lead the bat clan out towards the southwest. Such a long trip for a mere chat don't you think?" Midoriichi asked.

"Indeed, but it dawned on me. You, I, Josey, and my younger sibling are all leaders of our clan. Clans held in check by strong women. Our four clans make up most this land, and I propose a truce, similar to what you have with the Neko." The bat demon lied.

"A truce?" Midoriichi asked, a bit skeptical on the idea.

"Forgive us if we find that a bit hard to believe." Akai stated. "Why would you, who have bad blood with Josei want a truce?"

"True little Josey and I have not seen eye to eye, for various reasons, but I lend my aid to you more so than hers. With our combined might no one would dare think to challenge us, and there could be peace among the lands."

"Peace you say? Do tell." Midoriichi said as she tried to discern what Komori's true intentions were.

**XX**

Meanwhile Bo'A had managed to slip up the side of the mountain and into the Tori's home. Thanks to her technique getting past the guards was a no brainer. She followed the scent belonging to Kimiko and slinked her way through the caverns.

A smile crept onto her face as she sneaked around a corner and into a room. There she found two sleeping infants, the children Moniku were after. She began to close the distance between her and the children when she felt the presence of holy energy.

"Stop right there demon." A voice said.

Bo'A turned and was faced with both Kimiko and Jodan. Kimiko had a bow and arrow made out of holy energy, while Jodan had just a bow, but an arrow densely packed with holy energy.

Bo'A undid her technique revealing herself. "How did you know I was here?" She asked glaring at the two priestesses.

"You were giving off such a dark vibe how could we not notice it?" Jodan asked. "Now we have a question for you."

"What the hell do you want with my children?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh you misunderstand dear priestess. It's not what I want, it's what my mother wants." Bo'A said with a smirk.

"Explain." Kimiko demanded as she pulled back on the bow pouring more energy into the arrow.

"Careful you don't want to hurt your children with one of those." Bo'A stated.

Kimiko smirked. "You misjudge my strength." She said.

**XX**

Back outside the cave, Komori did her best to keep the leader away from the others. She just needed to wait until she got the signal from Bo'A. She didn't know what could be taking the snake leader so long.

"Let me get this straight." Midoriichi said interrupting Komori's train of thought. "You want to form some type of wishy washy, out of the blue alliance. I'm sorry Komori I don't believe your words for an instant." Midoriichi said.

"I agree with my daughter. You've been trying to kill Josei for over four hundred years now, why should we believe that has all of the sudden changed?"

"True old habits die hard, and I don't expect you to believe outright but I've changed. I also don't expect for Josey to openly forgive me either, after all I did kill her sister, but I was paid to by the previous leader of the Neko clan."

"It seems to have become your obsession Komori." Akai said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"That aside, I've realized that Josei is not my enemy. My enemy is someone I have been fighting my entire life." She paused looking at both women. "Those accursed wolves, the ones that threaten to wipe out my clan, if I do not wipe them out first."

"And you want our help? Why don't you just ask Bo'A for help?" Akai asked.

"You would be wise to not underestimate the Okami clan. They are after all the sister tribe to the fallen Inu clan." Komori told them.

"You do have a point." Midoriichi said.

"Just one question." Akai asked. "Why would you, an apprentice of Moniku come to us?" She asked the bat demon.

"I don't see what my apprenticeship has to do with anything." Komori said.

"I'm sure you know full well of Moniku's dislike of both the Tori and the Neko. Her dislike of the Neko is probably why you attacked Josei for as long as you did. With Moniku backing you, you needn't worry about a war breaking out between you two." Akai surmised.

Komori sighed. "You assume a lot." Komori responded. "Now I don't Moniku to back me on anything I do. My actions are a result of my whims, like it's on my whim that I am here."

"So is it safe to assume that it'll be on your whim when you try to betray us?" The red feathered demon asked.

Komori mentally groaned. Akai was really starting to annoy her, but for the sake of the mission, she would put up with it for now.

"You do know that Moniku has returned don't you?" Midoriichi asked her.

Komori nodded. "I am well aware Midoriichi, why do you ask?"

"Because, not only did I see her, but I fought her." Midoriichi said. "I am well versed with your ties to that woman, as well as Bo'A's. How do I not know that this plan of yours is not some elaborate scheme to do away with me?" Midoriichi asked.

"If that was the case then it would have happened a long time ago. All I'm asking is for a chance, trust me." Komori said extending her hand hoping Midoriichi would shake it.

Komori was running out of things to say, she wished Bo'A would hurry it up so they could get out of there. Midoriichi stared at Komori, before looking back to her mother.

"I am not working with Moniku. Take my being alone as a fact of that matter." Komori said, trying to lure Midoriichi into a false sense of security.

Midoriichi slowly extended her hand, and was thinking it over. She had a good alliance going with Josei, this new one that Komori was proposing would definitely break that alliance, and most likely make her enemies with Josei again. She wouldn't even know how to explain it to Josei.

Apart of her didn't want to believe Komori's words. The demon showed up almost out of nowhere claiming that she wanted a truce. Her words sounded too good to be true. That's when it hit her. If it was true that she wanted the four clans to make peace, then where was her key component?

Midoriichi pulled her hand back. "Where is Bo'A?" Midoriichi asked.

"Bo'A?" Komori said trying her best to give the demon a confused look. "I assume she's with her clan." She responded.

"You assume, this is something you should know. Now I should assume that if this whole alliance thing was true, that she should be here with you to confirm your words as fact?" She asked.

Komori stammered a bit, she wasn't expecting Midoriichi to come up with such an elaborate assumption.

"So if you are here, that means either she or Moniku, maybe even both are up to something." The Tori leader said.

"It could be that…" Akai began to speak. She then gasped when she realized it. "Midoriichi it's a trap!"

"A trap? Kimiko!" Midoriichi then turned towards the direction of the mountain.

'Shit, there goes plan A!' Komori thought as she readied herself to intercept the bird demons.

Suddenly they all felt the surge of demonic aura coming from the mountain. As they looked up they saw that massive boulders had started to roll down from the mountain triggering a rock slide. This was followed by a tremendous shaking. Suddenly two forms erupted from the mountains side.

A giant blue raven took to the sky, and wrapped around it was a giant snake.

"What in the fuck is going on?" Midoriichi asked. She then turned to face Komori. "You!"

Midoriichi was about to grab the bat demon, when she heard the raven cry out. Looking back, she could see that the snake had bitten into the raven's neck. Lashing out with its talons the raven latched onto the snake and crashed into the ground.

Both demons began to shrink in size. The blue raven revealed itself to be Hekuta, while the snake was Bo'A. The snake demon backed away, putting distance between herself and Hekuta. Komori did the same, with both her and Bo'A standing side by side.

"How did you fuck such a simple task up?" Komori growled, upset by Bo'A's empty handiness.

"Those priestess are far more talented than we gave them credit for." She replied.

Komori sighed. "Well looks like we'll have to take them by force."

"So this was your plan for peace huh?" Midoriichi asked. "Well now you've done it, you've gone and pissed me off." She said as her demonic aura grew stronger.

"Midoriichi, they're after your children." Hekuta said.

"My children?" She said, she then quickly turned her attention to Komori and Bo'A. Midoriichi was about to ask, but it didn't matter since she was going to rid herself of the two demons.

"Hekuta, gather your brothers, and protect Kimiko and the children. There's a chance that Moniku is watching and might use this as the perfect distraction." Akai told her eldest son.

Hekuta nodded and flew back up to the mountains cave entrance. Akai then flared her aura as she prepared to fight alongside her daughter. They nodded to each other, not saying a word the two women charged.

Midoriichi charged Komori and Akai went after Bo'A. Midoriichi's fist collided with Komori's as the two daiyokai class demons clashed repeatedly. Midoriichi grabbed Komori by her golden locks of hair, and swung her around, throwing the demon into a nearby tree. Komori crashed into the tree knocking it over. She looked up to see Midoriichi coming out of the sky, her fist extending covered in her green glowing aura.

Komori evaded the attack as Midoriichi crashed into the ground making a crater. Komori smirked at the thought of out smarting the Tori leader. However her smirk faded when Midoriichi shot out from the dust, charging Komori. Komori acted quickly and grabbed Midoriichi.

She slammed Midoriichi into the ground, and proceeded to pound her into the ground.

"Like mother, like daughter." Komori said with a laugh. "The both of you are so brash, so arrogant, and look what that got her."

Komori cocked her left arm back as she planned to finish off Midoriichi. The bat demon's fist flew forward only to be caught by Midoriichi.

"True we both may be arrogant, but we have something that you lack." Midoriichi said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Komori asked.

Midoriichi then blew Komori back with her aura. The Tori leader stood up, and dusted herself off. "Family."

**XX**

While Komori did battle with Midoriichi, Akai did battle with Bo'A. Bo'A was dodging Akai's attacks with ease, only countering when she saw fit.

"Give it up, Obasan. (old lady)" Bo'A said taunting her.

Akai growled and her fists charged with lightning. Bo'A smirked at this ability, wondering what Akai planned to do. She was surprised to see that Akai had become several times faster. Akai landed a blow to Bo'A's chest. Bo'A slid back some clutching her chest.

"Hey now, that was pretty impressive. However you've sacrificed some of your power just to keep up with me." The snake demon quickly analyzed. "I who have achieved a higher level of power, have learned to use each equally, I don't have to sacrifice one for the other. Allow me to demonstrate." Bo'A said getting into a running stance.

Akai put up her guard as Bo'A charged her. The snake demon vanished, but Akai, was still able track her movements. She put up her left hand to block, Bo'A's right jab, but wasn't fast enough. The jab hit Akai in her face and sit her rolling across the ground.

She got up to see Bo'A coming for her. This time both women vanished as Akai attempted to block and counter. This time the snake demon hit Akai in her stomach, making her back away while clutching the injured area. Akai dropped to her knees with a groan.

Bo'A smiled. "You are no match for me. But seeing as we have more pressing matters to attend to, let's end this." She said as she looked down on Akai.

Bo'A brought her leg up, raising it over Akai's head. However what the snake demon failed to see was the smile on Akai's face. Bo'A brought her leg down only for Akai to catch it. Wide eyed Bo'A tried to free her leg, but Akai had no intention of letting the demon go.

"You are too overconfident Bo'A. You assumed that you can just finish me off because you have the upper hand. Well strength is just half of the battle, the other is wit." She told the snake leader.

"What are you getting at?" Bo'A asked. "Wait a minute, you let me hit you. You deceived me into believing that you were weak. Very sneaky Obasan (old lady)."

"I'm not through yet either." Akai said still smiling, as she charged her right fist with lightning. She rose up quickly to deliver the finishing blow.

**XX**

Midoriichi and Komori were approaching the end of their battle as well. The two demons were locked in a game of mercy, the two demons trying to overpower the other. Midoriichi opened her mouth her aura pouring into her mouth charging a ball of demonic energy.

Komori quickly leapt over Midoriichi as the bird demon launched the sphere of chaotic energy, allowing it to detonate against the mountain range in the distance. Turning she was met by Komori's fist. The impact made Midoriichi stumble back. Seeing the chance to land a killing blow Komori lashed out.

"You're mine!" She roared as she planned to cut Midoriichi's neck open.

However Midoriichi was a step ahead and ducked under the strike. Wide eyed all Komori could do was stare in amazement at Midoriichi's burst of speed. Her eyes widened even further when she seen Midoriichi's hand glowing green with power.

"Sayonara. (goodbye)" She said.

She shot a beam of demonic energy out from her hands that carried Komori away before erupting into an explosion. Midoriichi smiled. 'One down.' She thought to herself.

Turning she could see Bo'A sailing into the air, electricity coursing through the snake demons body. Bo'A rolled across the ground, barely moving as the lightning paralyzed her body. Akai appeared soon after, nodding to her daughter. Midoriichi nodded back, it was time to end the fight.

Midoriichi stopped in her tracks when Moniku emerged from the shadows. The ebony skinned demon smirking at Midoriichi.

"I think that's enough don't you?" She asked her.

"Explain yourself!" Midoriichi roared. "Why are you after my children?" A growl escaping her lips.

"It's not your children I'm after directly." Moniku answered. Her eyes then widened as a wide and devious smile appeared on Moniku's face. "It's the dark power of Kuraiichi that flows through their veins! That is what I am after!" She said as she began to laugh.

"You crazy bitch." Midoriichi growled. "Like I would ever let you lay a hand on my family!"

She charged Moniku, but Moniku weaved three quick hand signs, the last of the three ended with her hands clasped tightly together. As she pulled them apart light could be seen between her palms.

"Hikari gijutsu mabayui! (Blinding light technique)"

She released the technique in rays of blinding light, stunning both Midoriichi and Akai. She was going to move forward, when she sensed the presence far above her. She looked up to see Kimiko and Jodan, both had their holy weapons aimed at her. Moniku wasn't at full strength, so if she moved to kill Midoriichi, she would get picked off as well.

She smiled as she looked up to Jodan. "I know I promised you next time, but I promise you Jodan, it'll be just you and me soon enough." She told the raven haired priestess.

She winked at her before gathering Komori and Bo'A and quickly leaving the area. Moniku knew before she could handle the Tori or the Neko, Hodan would have to come first.

When Midoriichi was able to open her eyes, there was no sign of Moniku or her two apprentices. She roared to the heavens above before slamming her fist into the ground.

"It'll be ok daughter." Akai said placing a hand on Midoriichi's shoulder.

"No it won't. As long as she's still out there, she'll be a constant threat to my family. Tell everyone that I want extra security on all the perimeters. Have Murasaki and the twins return as well. She's never coming this close to our home again." Midoriichi said as she quickly made her way back up the mountain, eager to check on her children's well-being.

"As you command." Akai responded, watching the raven haired demon's retreating form.

**End, well I can promise something dark definitely happens next chapter and that maybe two or three of the themes used here makes a reappearance next chapter because they are just so dark. Also we are getting closer to that meeting if you all can guess what I'm getting at. This is something Raptorhunter and I have been planning for a while, and this thing isn't going to disappoint. Enjoy the track list and enjoy the chapter!**

**Track list**

**Bo'A finds Komori- Fierce (all instruments)- Naruto Shippuden**

**Midoriichi with her family-Let me tell you a story from my childhood- Naruto Shippuden**

**Komori talks with Akai and Midoriichi- Threat- Naruto**

**Bo'A sneaks into the Tori Mountain- Kotoamatsukami (Remastered)- Naruto Shippuden**

**Hekuta vs Bo'A- Orochimaru's theme (fast version)- Naruto Shippuden**

**Midoriichi and Akai vs Komori and Bo'A- Lost- Haji's Kitchen**

**Moniku saves her daughters- Akatsuki theme- Naruto Shippuden**


End file.
